Thousand Sunny's Tactician: Another Robin
by Edward Suoh
Summary: With the defeat of Grima seemingly assured, Robin is prepared to die, only to not only have miraculously survived, but been transported to the world of One Piece. See how Robin changes and influences the story of One Piece. *Warning, many headcannons used to try to make sense of the madness, but fear not, much, much, much, much research was done before being put in the story.*


Thousand Sunny's Tactician: Another Robin

By Edward Suoh

Author's Notes:

Edward Suoh: You know the drill by now. I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or One Piece or any of the stuff owned by their respective owners; Intelligent Studios, Nintendo, and Eiichiro Oda respectively.

Robin (FEA): This story uses the idea that all Earth languages exist inside the One Piece universe, but they all use something called Ocean Standard, which is the go-to communication language. Kind of like Basic from Star Wars. After all, Barn Tamago spoke in bits of French. Simpletons like Luffy would only speak Standard and bits and piece of other languages that he'd pick up along the way.

Lissa: Edward's really proud, he managed to use the second longest word in the English language, floccinaucinihilipilification.

Robin (One Piece): Because we know it's going to be asked, floccinaucinihilipilification means the act of deeming something as useless.

Edward Suoh: Thanks, Robin, I can always count on you for this kind of stuff.

Luffy: We hope you enjoy TSTAR!

Nami: It's Thousand Sunny's Tactician: Another Robin! Can't you even remember that you idiot!?

Luffy: But it's so long…

Edward: This will be my longest project to date (Except for THL… I've put more effort into that than I have anything else in my entire life, but that's not released yet). I plan to go to current One Piece and hopefully until the end (should it ever end…). I might make my own ending… but who knows? So I hope you enjoy.

The wind stung like a hundred tiny needles, the dust in the air was suffocating. Even the light exuding from the Dragon gave off a sickening aura. If it was to be described in one word, it would be despair, plain and simple. But none of them flinched. They were mere humans, they were Shepherds, they had no business opposing the Fell Dragon. There was a dancer, a scholar, a child, a farmhand, a princess, a noble, a merchant, and a near cripple amongst their motley ranks. But they stood, and they did so with conviction, with a flame in their eyes, because they stood together. Because despite what they once were… now, they were warriors.

Recklessly they charged, leaving all doubt behind, charging forward towards the slightest glimmer of hope, cutting down all in their way. Perhaps this was why… this was the reason they stood a chance.

The group's tactician broke free from the advancing cavalier and, striking down a knight, turned to the Dragon. His death was assured one way or the other, but maybe that's why he stood a chance.

"Grima! I'll end you!" Robin called charging forward, his silver sword firmly in his hand. He dodged several arrows from a nearby archer, who was suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning.

"You seek to end me? Fool, I'm the ender of all things, of every living being! Everything shall fall before me!" Grima mocked, waving his hands, shooting out spikes of an unknown dark energy, at the tactician.

Robin rolled out of the way and drew his fire tome. Calling out the tome's inscription, he shot a ball of fire towards the dragon. Grima raised his hand to catch the fire, which quickly extinguished in his palm.

Grima scowled in annoyance. "Pesky fly… I'll swat you!" Grima called firing more spikes at Robin. Robin dodged the first wave, but a second wave approached immediately after, catching him off guard.

He dove out of the way, narrowly dodging the assault, but was unable to control his landing, tumbling and eventually falling facedown, disoriented. He heard footsteps and raising his head, seeing a warrior with an axe standing over him. Robin tried to reach his sword, which had gotten lost in his unspectacular dive, but it seemed just out of his reach. The enemy raised his ax, looking to capitalize on the Shepherds vulnerability, but before he could deliver the swing, he was impaled by the Falchion. Chrom removed his sword from his foe's gut and shoved the corpse down. As he dropped down, Chrom offered his hand to his friend.

"Napping again? And you had the gall to worry about me," he teased. Robin pulled himself up and grabbed his sword. The pair turned to the dragon who was busy keeping Lucina and Nowi at a distance. The latter seemed to be giving the Grima more trouble than just a minor annoyance.

Nowi's long tail swung against Grima, causing him to stagger back a few steps. She continued the assault firing several orbs at the Fell Dragon, who regaining his ground, shattered them with his fists.

Lucina took advantage of the distraction and swung her sword at the Dragon, who, predicting her attack, merely had to side step it to avoid the assault. The princess bit her lip and dashed towards Grima and began stabbing repeatedly and desperately at high speed.

Grima chuckled as he dodged each attack with minimal effort, weaving between each of her swipes like a leaf in the wind. "You'll never save your future this way," he taunted.

Lucina grunted and quickly swung her sword over her head at Grima. The dragon simply grabbed the sword and punched the stunned princess. Even as she crumpled, falling to her knees, she still gripped the sword tightly, refusing to let go of her father's heirloom.

Grima looked down at Lucina with contempt. "Shame this is the best you can do. Not that I expected you to be able to save anyone. Not your aunt, not your mother, not even your father. You may have saved them some time, but they will still die by my hand. It makes no difference to me!" He chuckled sadistically and began wrenching away the sword.

In anger Lucina launched herself at Grima, revealing a small spear from a hidden pouch in her clothes, which she plunged towards his chest. Before it made contact, he plucked the lance from her hand with a look of indifference. Knocking her down with a swift side kick, Grima stood above Lucina in disapproval.

"Was that the only trick you had up you sleeve? Pitiful." The attack had been pointless, and Grima looked down in floccinaucinihilipilification. "You can't win. Not against me."

"Maybe she can't, but how about me?"

Grima turned to see a man with a sand colored swordsman robe, wielding a common ebony blade, soaring through the air, sword coming down towards him. Two other swords hung at his side.

"Come Owain. You never could beat father. Hit me with your best shot!" Grima challenged, but raised his arms to protect himself, relinquishing his grip on Lucina's Falchion.

As Owain drew closer, he readied himself, drawing his sword closer to him in preparation to strike. "Come Missiletainn, save the future! Burning Attack!"

As Owain reached Grima he slashed repeatedly, hacking back and forth as quickly as his body could manage. Eventually, when he managed to make a cut on Grima's iron-like body, Grima grabbed the sword and tossed Owain aside. "Come now… you didn't really think you stood a chance did you?" Grima mocked and beckoned Owain forward with his hand in a taunting motion.

Owain rolled as he collided with the ground and quickly dashed back at the Fell Dragon, drawing his two other silver swords. "Bring it! Saitama, Medaka, let's finish him… Tsunami Razor!" Owain began spinning his swords at high octane, forcing his opponent backwards.

Finally, Grima stopped retreating and sprinted towards Owain, using Missiletainn to disarm Owain. Both Medaka and Missiletainn clattered to the ground and Grima snapped his fingers, sending spikes towards the future warrior.

"Look out!" Lucina called, dashing forward, dispersing the spikes when they came into contact with the Falchion. Owain dashed towards Grima, brandishing his lone sword, Saitama, in an attack.

"Ten Bloody Fists: Jū Chimamire no Ken!" Owain called out as he swung his blade, quickly following up with nine other equally broad swings.

Grima staggered back slightly, but the head of the Fell Dragon rose from the front and positioned itself towards its host, releasing a demonic gas as he breathed, knocking the two cousins back.

"Fools. You should have run when you had the chance," Grima scolded, raising his hands threateningly.

Before Grima could finish the duo off, however, his attention was diverted by a solitary arrow streaking towards him. He turned his body away from the sword fighters and intercepted the projectile with his fingers as though it was a piece of rice and his finger were chopsticks.

"Hurry up!" Virion called, notching another arrow, his blue hair flowing magnificently despite the chaos surrounding him. "We're doing our best to hold his followers off, but their numbers are overwhelming. Finish him off so we can end the suffering he has brought." As he aimed his arrow towards Grima he smiled. "Die, with magnificence!"

While this was happening, Robin had pulled Chrom aside. As the two were dispatching Grimeal who threatened to blindside Lucina and the others Robin whispered to Chrom.

When the white-haired man finished speaking, the Exalt looked at his friend in horror. "What the hell! No way!" Chrom shook his head. "There's no way I'll do that! So many things could go wrong?! And so easily!"

"It's okay… I trust you. Besides, there's no time!" Robin stared Chrom down gripping his hand tightly. "I'm your tactician. I give the strategies. You put them into action. Trust me, the same way I'm putting my trust in you."

The harder Chrom looked, the more assurance he found. He had seen Robin pull off genius, he'd seen him pull off the insane… he had even pulled off the impossible. He wasn't the same tactician that failed to save his sister. He had grown, as had they all. Finally, Chrom nodded. "Alright… but I don't like it."

Robin smiled, and mouthed the words, 'thank you'. He began rushing towards Grima to execute his plan and Chrom ran towards the dragon to catch up. As they approached him, Grima had finally succeeded in knocking down his attackers. They managed to get within a few feet before Grima turned to them. Throwing his sword at his unsuspecting foe, Robin abandoned his weapon. The sword lodged itself in Grima's shoulder causing him to stumble back a few steps in surprise. Taking advantage of the distraction, Robin leaped onto his future counterpart linking his arms and legs, restraining him and constricting his movements.

"Now Chrom!" Robin yelled, his voice raw and worn as he clenched his muscles.

"What are you doing? This will not save you! You cannot hold… me… BACK! I AM GRIMA!" Grima snarled in fury, slowly wrenching his arms out of Robin's grip.

Chrom hesitated for a brief moment, but took his sword, sprinted forward and plunged his sword forward, it went through Robin's stomach, which then pierce Grima's chest, right where his heart was, if he, in fact, possessed one.

Grima cried out in agony, his howl echoing through the night sky. "That sword… it bears Naga's blessing… You! How?!"

Chrom quickly removed the blade and Robin gasped in pain, the excruciating feeling overriding his senses. Even though he had prepared, the shock still made his body unresponsive. Trying to focus, he bit his tongue hard. For a moment it was all numb, but then the stimuli registered and was able to retain control. Quickly pulling out the Thoron tome, calling forth the lightning, he gripped it in his hand, wielding it like a blade. Thrusting his hand forth, he plunged it into the crack Chrom formed.

As the magic made contact with the crack, it began shaking violently. Without warning, the magic exploded and Robin was thrown off his future self. He slammed into Chrom, who supported and steadied him. As he laid his injured companion down slowly, he began frantically scolding him. "That was crazy! I can't believe that worked. What if I'd hit a vital organ!?"

"Stop asking. I told you I trust you." Robin smiled assumingly.

Perhaps… that was why he had stood a chance.

Suddenly he began coughing violently, blood spurting out his mouth. He fell forward onto the dragon's back, hacking up his own insides.

"Step back Chrom," Robin's wife, Lissa ordered, leaned over her husband with her staff. "You're so reckless," She scolded as she healed him. She held her staff above him, green light emitting from it as the magic alleviated his injury.

Once again offering his hand, Chrom pulled his brother in law up. The trio turned to Grima who was spasming violently and howling menacingly. In his state of defeat, he behaved the same as the mindless Risen he'd unleashed to plague Ylisse. Mindless monsters that knew only mayhem and carnage.

Robin approached him, with the rest of the Shepherds following closely behind. The Grimeal were no longer being teleported to the battlefield, now that Grima was unable to properly concentrate and those that were already there had put down their weapons in surrender.

Grima struggled to look up at his host. Coughing, he uttered his disbelief. "That… that attack… it was…"

Robin nodded. "The same magic you used to kill Chrom in your timeline. I picked a pain I thought you'd be familiar with. Except this time, I didn't betray my friends. Just like I promised."

Grima struggled to his feet, clutching his heart, which seemed to be leaking some strange black liquid. "Don't think this is the end… I don't die… I won't die… not like this… not with one measly lucky shot… I won't die… this easily."

Robin nodded. "I know." He opened up the tome and formed the lightning magic in his hand. "I've always known. That's why I'm ready to die. But rest assured… I'm taking you with me."

"ROBIN!" The shepherds all yelled in an attempt to stop their friend. They dashed forth to prevent his attack, but they were too slow. Robin ignored their cries and shot the spell through the dragon's head, causing him to crumple. Grima could be seen gasping for air, but all eyes were on the tactician.

Said tactician turned to his stunned comrades. "Sorry guys… it looks like this is the end."

"BULLSHIT!"

Robin turned in surprise to see Vaike shaking his head in disbelief. "You won't die… there's no way… no matter what happens… you'll find a way back to us." He pounded his chest. "I believe in our bond. Didn't you hear what Naga said? It's our bond vs. fate. And if I was a gambling man, I know what I'd bet on."

Sully chuckled. "That's right, so dry your tears you damn lightweight." She teased, but Robin could see her eyes were beginning to get misty as well. Not that she'd ever admit it. "We'll see you again, pushover. And I'll be twice as strong as I am now, so you better watch out."

Ricken nodded in agreement. "You will come back to us. I don't care if I sound immature… you will come back… you got it! Do whatever you have to," the tiny mage ordered, taking heavy breaths to prevent tears from flowing.

Brady raised his staff in agreement. "Come on boss, like hell I'll let you leave me! If you even think of abandoning us, I'll kick your ass!" He scowled. "I already lost my ma and pa. If I can't save people, why bother being a healer. I'm not a fighter. So, until you come back, I can't consider this a victory!"

Maribelle smiled curtly. "I believe what my son is trying to say is that we will not let you leave." She wiped her eyes and smiled sadly. "You better come back to us! You hear me, Robin?!"

Chrom looked down and spoke through tears. He was holding up better than Robin had expected. "You're gonna come back… you have to… you're strong, so I believe in you. And when you get back, we'll throw the best damn party ever!"

Gregor laughed heartily, clasping Chrom's shoulder merrily. "Gregor will drink to that! He will eagerly await brave man's return. Gregor will miss you, but not as much as you will miss Gregor."

Robin chuckled, bittersweetly, memories of the times he'd spent with his comrades and friends, flooding his brain. But despite that, or maybe, because of that, he still felt he made the right decision. "You'd drink to anything Gregor."

Gregor rubbed his chin in thought before hollering in laughter. "Then Gregor drink extra hard at your welcome home party."

Lucina patted her father's back and nodded. "I've learned… hope is never lost. Even when everything is against you, even when you're backed up against a wall, break down the wall! No matter what you may believe… no matter what curveballs life throws… you can always get back up! Keep going, Robin… keep running until you come back to us! No matter what darkness"

Lissa held her husband's hand for what may have been the last time. "Robin… come back. You have to."

Robin sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that were gushing out. He embraced his wife, pulling her close to him. "If that is what you wish. I will return. If I have to go through hell… I'll live for you. If it'll make you happy… I'll do anything. I promise."

He heard cheering and clanging of weapons, and then suddenly, his vision got blurry, he began staggering and his head started spinning. Up was backwards and down was left. All the sounds he heard felt like he was hearing the noise through a filter. His vision went black and he thought he could make out individual voices… but… they were so far away… all clustered and intangible…

Robin…

… Robin!

Robin...

He couldn't hear their voices anymore… they were gone. But he kept pushing…

…

…

He stopped fighting the inevitable… and slipped away into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to what sounded like loud cannon fire. Cannons weren't things his army used, though they did use the occasional ballista once they joined up with Say'ri's resistance. However, a few platoons in Plegia employed the weapon. Robin had attempted to study the device, but its instructions were nearly unreadable to one who could not read Plegian's alphabet. Though their spoken language was the same, their written one varied immensely. He tried to get Henry to read it to him, but he was unable to read some of the more complex technical terms. The fact that he didn't care all that much didn't help. He had thought about asking Tharja, but that possibility brought up… different concerns.

Springing to action he suddenly fell, underestimating the distance. Pain shot through his nose but he quickly jumped back up, then paused after taking a glance at his surroundings.

Right by his feet was a bed, with tussled sheets and a pillow that had fallen off the bed, which he assumed he had been resting in. He also saw a table with various kinds of herbs and various medicinal equipment. There was another boom that sounded like a cannon and he was thrown back onto the bed. "Am I on a ship?"

The rocking sensation subsided, but it reminded him of all the time he spent whilst traveling to Valm. One time Sully tried to drive the boat and managed to run into every rock and to make matters worse, Henry accidentally conjured up a storm, when he was trying to charm the corpses of the fish they'd passed. He'd figured out how to reanimate the corpse later but was much more interested in the storm he'd accidentally caused. That was a rough week.

Suddenly he recalled the past… hour… day? He squeezed his fists experimentally, the blood rushing to his knuckles. They seemed to be working normally, somehow. He couldn't remember what had happened after he lost his senses, and his experimental clenching didn't seem to do anything noticeable in terms of remembering. He began looking around for any clue to where he was.

Seeing his silver sword and two of his tomes on the floor next to him, he scooped them up and examined them. They seemed to be normal, but how they stayed with him he wasn't sure. He didn't have any idea about anything, so he just took the weapons at face value. As weapons, just like he had used them.

Rushing out of the room, he bumped into a long-nosed man who was running somewhere.

The two were both thrown back and Robin got a good look at the man. He was wearing brown coveralls and an odd green bandana on his head. Goggles rested on the bandana and a white sash was tied around his waist. He was holding a small green slingshot in his hand. Robin tried to get up and hopefully figure out where he was but the stranger beat him to the punch.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! It's a marine!" He pointed at Robin and quickly drew his slingshot and jumped back. "I don't know how you got here but I'll stop you! Take this. Lead Star!"

With speed that Robin could barely track, the man grabbed a small iron ball from his pouch and fired it. Robin's well-trained reflexes caught it with his hand before it hit him. 'Why is he attacking me? And what is a marine? And I still don't know where I am," Robin thought despondently. 'Still this man appears to be quite skilled; hopefully, I'm not stuck in enemy territory or I'll have a tough time getting home alive.'

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man called out in fear, his eyes popping out of his head though they were still eclipsed by his long nose. "You…you'd better not make me mad. I'm the brave Captain Usopp of the sea and I've got ten thousand brave warriors right behind me!" He informed Robin, though Robin noticed his knees were shaking quite obviously.

What interested him more was the "of the sea" comment. Robin looked quizzically. 'Captain of the sea? So we are on a ship,' Robin thought. He quickly surveyed the area, looking for any other hints that could help him out in this predicament.

Being in so much war developed Robin's ability to stay calm during times of stress, but he saw nothing of any use. 'Still, though, this man seems terrified of me. His knees are knocking like one of the unlucky soldiers Fredrick used as demonstrations. He's got to be bluffing.'

Usopp swallowed heavily, presumably since he noticed Robin was not taking his threat seriously. "So you want to test me?! Well, bring it; Triple Exploding Star!" He called out, and, once again, began rapidly shooting out several pellets, all of which Robin dodged. Something about the name "Exploding Star", didn't appeal to him. He later heard them explode and was glad he didn't choose to grab those like he did the iron ball.

At that moment a man with three swords hung at his side strolled into view, yawning. Two of his swords looked ornate and stylish, masterfully crafted, whereas the third looked like a practice weapon used for duels between pupils. Why he'd only have two good swords struck Robin as odd, but those two were of higher quality than any he'd seen.

The man himself was also mysterious. He had mossy green hair and three gold earrings adorned his left ear. His pants were a shade of dark green and a black bandana was wrapped around his arm. He had a plain white shirt on and a large green sash tied around his waist that Robin couldn't identify. "Hey, Usopp? What's gonna on, are we under attack or something? I heard some explosions," he asked lazily, as though he couldn't be bothered and was, more than anything, annoyed he was awoken from his nap.

Usopp ran back to the swordsman and cowered behind him. "Oh thank goodness you're here Zoro… one of the marines got onto our ship."

"I'm not a…" Robin began but Zoro interrupted him, forcing him to dodge a quick slash from a sword the green haired man had just drawn. Fortunately, there was sufficient distance between Robin and Zoro, giving him adequate time to react to his attack. Despite this, the swordsman had closed the distance in a flash, and now there was barely a meter between them. His next strike would definitely be faster than the last.

If Robin's mind hadn't already begun registering the surroundings to search for additional enemies, he would have marveled at how quickly this Zoro went from a casual stroll to a full on charge. It was like he had a warrior switch, and it had been flipped.

"I don't know how you got on this ship and I don't care. I'm taking you down, Marine," Zoro scowled and drew his two other swords, one of which he put in his mouth. The action raised Robin's eyebrow, but he had seen people turn into giant rabbit monsters. It's hard to be surprised after that.

'I don't even know what a marine is. Not that me saying that would make much difference. I'm sure I'm already an enemy in their minds.' Robin sighed and drew his silver sword. "It doesn't have to go this way."

Robin was fairly confident in his swordplay. He had dueled with the likes of Chrom, Fredrick, Lon-Qu and his own son Owain, and performed well enough that he almost considered dropping magic and pursuing the role of a swordsmen. It was a simpler pursuit, if more exhausting on his body. Magic was much more about feeling and experiencing a breakthrough, which could take anywhere from a day to a year, and the timing came seemingly randomly.

Physical training was much less luck based. It could be as easy as a simple 'rinse and repeat' system if the individual had the will and determination. Improvements came in gradual, but noticeable bursts, whereas one morning, Ricken had woken up stronger than Tharja and Henry, much to the first's eternal anger, and the second's curious amusement. While he appreciated the power increase that made his seniors notice him, he could do without the attempts on his life, both intentional and accidental. The two surpassed him shortly thereafter and became bored with the once again, bottom of the heap, Ricken.

Robin's notion had been a grand one, with him standing atop the peak of physical prowess, handily defeating his friends and mentors, but it was also short-lived. He knew that Fredrick and Lon-Qu trained as frequently as he studied tactics and planned. Chrom was a bit more occupied than the two, more dedicated fighters, but even he managed to sneak in a good four or five hours a day. Robin had realized that his army needed a tactician far more than another swordsman, especially with the arrival of Severa and Inigo.

Regardless, he felt that even if he was put up against a master, he would be able to hold his own, and potentially turn the tables with his superior strategic mind and unique skill set. Despite that, he couldn't shake the feeling of danger his opponent seemed to be exuding. He scanned him and his clothes, looking for any exploitable weaknesses. He noted several but doubted any of them could feasibly be used in a fast paced fight.

Zoro snickered and spoke, though he was a bit difficult to understand with the sword in his mouth. Fortunately, Robin had been in many situations that relied on hearing and delivering critical information, efficiently and quickly amidst chaotic, and usually, obstreperous battles, so figuring out a little bit wasn't difficult. He pieced together his sounds to form the taunt "Ha… like I'd surrender to the likes of you."

'You don't even know who I am!' Robin thought angrily and brought the sword up in a defensive stance. Zoro charged forth, swinging the two swords in his hands at Robin. The first was able to knock Robin easily off his guard, staggering him backwards, with a force Robin thought couldn't be delivered with a sword, and the second easily knocked Robin's weapon out of his hand. As the last sword, the one that Zoro put in his mouth, came towards him, Robin dodged the swing by rolling away at the last second.

While he avoided a fatal blow, this warrior was on a much higher level than he was, and he hadn't managed to escape completely unharmed. His shoulder had been slashed by the sword and a few drops of blood were spilling on the floor. Thankfully, it didn't have the force that the other two had behind it, presumably because the mouth couldn't produce as much kinetic energy as arms. It was also dulled, being the subpar sword. If it was a real sword… Robin didn't want to think about that.

As Robin finished his roll, he managed to grab his silver sword, but he could feel it straining, threatening to shatter one more clash and it would break... and it had barely been used! Not to mention the fact this was a silver sword. Silver didn't strain as far as he was aware before today.

'He's fast… so fast. I've never seen anyone as fast,' Robin thought, panicking. 'There's no way I can beat this guy in a straight up fight. Any strategy I could come up with would be pointless against someone like him. My sword can't handle another strike. Retreat is the only option.' He quickly pulled out his tome, winced at the pain from his wound, and, forming a fireball, shot it up between the two of them. It hit the wooden floor and caught fire, spreading quickly, but despite this, the wood didn't seem to change color or even burn. It was quite fascinating, but Robin didn't have time to admire or ponder it.

Robin turned, with a 'tactical withdraw' to try and get away from the monster. 'I just need to get back to Ylisse, then I'll be fine, even if that monster follows me, I'll be fine with Chrom and the others. Even as strong as he is, with a few friends we could overwhelm him. Lucina, Morgan, and Owain might be able to hold him off if they work together, but for one person to have that much power is insane! It was like Gregor, Cherche, Vaike and Minerva plus Fredrick thrown in there for good measure! And he's fast!'

He paused when he heard Zoro begin to yell "Three Sword Style… Tatsu Maki!" Robin turned around just in time to see Zoro spinning and creating a tornado that not only extinguished the flames but also sent what looked like slash waves at him. Robin quickly pulled out his tome and shot a Thoron blast through the slashes, dispersing them and going right at Zoro.

Robin turned and kept running down the corridor, knowing that his attack probably wouldn't even scratch the swordsman. Even though that spell killed a weakened Grima, he was sure Zoro would shrug it off the same way Walhart had.

Finding a door that was unlocked, he opened it and slipped inside, praying to Naga that he wouldn't be discovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin realized quickly that he had run into the kitchen. He realized this immediately after seeing a young man, barely more than a teenager, with a yellow straw hat and simple red vest throwing more food into his mouth than Robin thought was physically possible. And he had watched a literal army feast, all night long, fueled by barrels of ale, mead, and their most recent victory. Robin identified pork, beef, poultry, even bear meat on the table.

The teen turned to Robin and spoke. "Hwugh reor hugh?" Robin shot a quizzical look but was forced to catch his breath before he could respond. The teen beat him to responding, however. He swallowed and tried again. "Who are you?" He thought for a minute and added, "And how did you get on my ship?"

Another large boom was heard and the ship began wobbling. "What was that!?" The teen asked, grabbing his meat to keep it from falling off the table. Despite this, he sounded surprised, not concerned.

"I think this ship is under attack if I'm not mistaken," Robin answered approaching slowly, hands raised in a peaceful manner. "Can you tell me where I am?" He asked, sensing this man would be much more peaceful than that monster swordsman.

The boy waved off Robin's concern and grabbed another piece of meat. "Oh, that's fine. The others will handle it. As for this place; this is the Thousand Sunny, it's my ship." He chuckled. "I'm Luffy."

Robin sat down at the table with him and sighed. "I'm Robin." 'Finally… a normal person… well… sans his appetite... Maybe this is normal here… not that I know where here is.'

Robin paused a moment, one of his previous comments clicking. 'Wait, his ship? Does that mean he's the swordsman's boss!? How strong must he be!?'

Robin surveyed the young man. He didn't seem like a warrior. He had some muscles, sure, but nothing that would put him on a level like the one Zoro was on. Based on his looks, even Donny could take this guy.

'Perhaps he's hired him for protection,' Robin thought. 'Yes, that makes much more sense. Perhaps he was some kind of noble… maybe that straw hat is a sign of nobility wherever I am. He sure doesn't behave like one, though…'

"Huh? No, I know Robin and she's a girl," Luffy countered, pausing in his quest for meat to argue.

"What? Another Robin?" Robin thought back to when he and the Shepherds had been visiting the Outrealms and saw copies of themselves. 'Could I have landed in some kind of Outrealm? But then why don't I know who Luffy is? Is he a Plegian or perhaps from some minor country of Valm like Virion?'

Robin ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'I'm just getting more questions!'

"Yeah… she reads lots of books and is really smart," Luffy explained. "She's a member of our crew. She's really funny." He chuckled again, giving Robin the same naïve grin he'd been wearing the entire time.

'Certainly sounds like me,' Robin thought. 'Well, at least, I can get back if I find an Outrealm Gate.' The last time they had found the Outrealm Gate completely by accident, a la one Vaike's drunken rampages. They managed to find him, passed out from the alcohol, and after finding the inhabitants of that land, who all bore near identical features to the rest of the Shepherds, they were directed back to the gate from which they came. Finding this realm's gate on his own would be tricky… unless this Luffy fellow knew more about it.

Their conversation and Robin's concentration was interrupted when a cannonball came crashing through the ceiling and onto the table, crushing the meat. Luffy's eyes shot out in surprise and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. "You'll pay for that!"

Robin was taken back by the speed he flung himself out the ceiling and the hostility in his voice. 'He's going to fight? Maybe he is the leader after all.' Robin thought, clambering up onto the deck.

He saw several soldiers that shared the same uniform, all of which Luffy was pummeling by stretching his body in ways that defied the skeletal structure. "WHAT?!" Robin called out in surprise. 'I guess he can fight. How is he doing that, though? Is he some strange kind of Taguel?'

Several of the soldiers came rushing towards Robin with swords drawn. Robin pulled out his sword and sidestepped the warriors, and slashing at them with his weapon. He didn't know who they were or why they were attacking him. They might be the good guys, but he was unable to decipher anything from the current predicament and set about to protect his own life. He had someone he needed to return to.

When other soldiers broke away from the suicide mission that was attacking Luffy, they rushed him. As they came into his line of vision, Robin saw some kind of inscription on their hat but was unable to make out the words. Whether he was just exhausted and thus not seeing clearly, or if it was some kind of language he didn't recognize, Robin couldn't tell. The rocking motions of the ship were much harder to handle now that he was no longer below deck.

The fight didn't last long; even if Robin was a bit woozy, his enemies were unskilled and Robin easily deflected their blows and countered with his own. It wasn't as precise as his moves normally were, but they didn't need to be.

However, as he finished the last combatant, his head suddenly began tightening and he collapsed. It was like his head was being crushed by a giant boulder. He gripped his head and cried in agony. Then the pain changed. It felt like his skull was being drilled through, each tender part of his bone being violated and pulverized. The pain subsided briefly and, surveying the battleground to look for threats, he found one. He looked up in time to see the soldiers poised to strike, but he had no way of moving.

"Leave him alone! Gum Gum Whip!" He heard Luffy yell, and suddenly the soldiers were knocked down by Luffy's outstretch foot. Robin chose not to think about it too much. His brain already hurt plenty.

Rushing over to the incapacitated man, Luffy bent down and offered a hand. "Are you alright Robin?!" Luffy asked, seemingly unaware of the soldiers directly in his blind spot. Even though he seemed to know his way around a fight, he clearly had no grasp of the more intellectual going ons.

Robin nodded, grabbed the outstretched hand and tried to rise to his feet. The pain had subsided to a near tolerable level, but he knew he needed to get away from the fighting. Even these small fry could defeat him should his head begin rebelling against him again. "Get out of here!" Luffy called, thinking the same thing as Robin.

Robin nodded and began staggering away from the battlefield. He looked back at Luffy who charged the soldiers, yelling out another attack name. "He'll be fine," Robin assured himself before hobbling up to the higher deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gum Gum… Gatling!" Luffy called, delivering punch after punch on the helpless marine soldiers, who flew backwards like rag dolls in a hurricane.

"He's too strong." One of them called as he sent them flying. He collapsed on the other side of the ship and fell unconscious, hitting with a loud thud.

"Commander, save us!" Another called, before suffering more or less the same fate as his partner.

"That's quite enough." Someone called out, and Luffy paused, turning to look for the source of the sound. "You've done quite a number on my men, but that ends now. I understand your fighting style. That means I can defeat you."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Luffy called, circling in frustration.

"Very well… hello, Straw Hat Luffy." A shrill voice called out from the gangplank the Marines had used to board the Thousand Sunny. Luffy turned and saw a highly decorated marine leader stepping forward from behind all of his soldiers. He stepped in front of the Marines by a considerable margin, and all the Marines backed up slightly in response.

He stood arrogantly, wearing a condescending grin. His long marine overcoat was adorned with several badges on his shoulders and he sported plain light black suit underneath. His blue hair spiked up like it was afraid of touching the ground.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, tilting his head as a sign of confusion. He hadn't met him before, or at least he couldn't remember meeting this man.

"That's very simple, Straw Hat. The man who will capture you and claim the three-hundred Million Beri bounty on your head. I am Marine Captain Baku Shidori," The marine declared arrogantly, pointing a gloved finger at the pirate.

After the declaration, all of the Marines began cheering triumphantly. A few even began giving a sigh of relief.

"You're toast now, Straw Hat! Once the boss gets serious, no one can stop him." A voice chimed in from the crowd, though Luffy couldn't tell who said it.

"I don't know what ambitions you had as a pirate, but they end today! I am going to catch you like a fish!" Baku declared, extending his hand in front of Luffy and clenching it, in an attempt to symbolize his capture of the pirate.

"I won't be caught because I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed stretching his fist far back. He whipped it forward towards the Marine and called out the attack's name. "Gum Gum Pistol!"

Unfortunately for Luffy, his fist harmlessly went through the captain's stomach, which liquefied and quickly covered his arm and shoulder. Luffy dropped to the ground panting heavily, his Devil Fruit reacting to the water that now extended to cover his body.

"I'm afraid that won't work on me, Straw Hat Baka. I, too, have eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit. I ate the Water Water Fruit. I'm a water man!" Baku explained, taking off his Marine coat and tossing it aside haphazardly.

Several of the Marines sighed. One of the more heavily decorated officers stepped forward and glared at the Commander. She had short, dark green hair and a modified version of the Marine overcoat that wrapped snugly around her alluring body. She swaggered forward, her movements exaggerating the swaying of her tight hips. Her eyes were large and sharp and seemed to have flames dancing in them. Her succulent lips only highlighted the rest of her gorgeous face.

Most of the soldiers were too busy admiring the woman with obvious infatuation to sense the tension in the air. The few that did were watching in fear, praying the two didn't fight.

She stopped in front of the Marine, who seemed to be observing her out of the corner of his eye, while he continued to drown Luffy.

Her words came rolling off her tongue seductively, sultry, deeper than expected from a woman of her small size. Hearing it sent a shiver down the Marines' spines, the way a deep yawn would, making them all tingly all over. "Captain, please stop speaking in Japanese. We told you to knock it off." She urged, her sexy Russian voice having no noticeable effect on the captain. "Ponyal?"

Most of the Marines were too entranced by her lovely voice to notice that while scolding the captain for not using Ocean Standard, she slipped into Russian, her mother tongue, asking if the captain "got it". Those few that had noticed decided they didn't want to correct her.

"What are you saying Momi? Why should I?" Baku asked in legitimate surprise. He turned to one of his higher ranked minions and pointed at her. "You there! Why should I be forced to speak Ocean Standard? I'm mostly speaking it anyways!"

The woman pointed to herself to clarify, and when she received a nod, explained. "Sir, Japanese it… well… it's mostly a dead language. If you use Standard, then everyone would be able to understand you." She spoke timidly, her gaze shifting between the other female officer, her captain, and the ground, her gaze never staying on just one for more than a few seconds.

"Uncultured swine." Baku proudly insisted, "Justice is the only thing we should conform to!" Baku spoke several languages, a skill that if you didn't already have when you joined the Marines, you would quickly attain just to safely communicate with locals whose language was too different from Standard for a proper translation. But while it wasn't his mother tongue, he had a strange affinity for Japanese that he forced onto his subordinates. Not that they complained much. He had made an example of the one soldier who went too far in sharing his opinion.

His rantings were interrupted by Luffy's coughing and desperate gasping for air. The pirate was flopping around, trying to escape the water that followed his every move.

Baku turned to Luffy and snapped his fingers, signaling for his underlings to get the sea stones. While he would never admit it, using the water was exhausting, especially when transporting a prisoner. He kept several sea stones on hand for all the Devil Fruit users he captured. "You can't stand water can you, Luffy? Can I call you Luffy?" He snickered and then began laughing. "Not that it matters what you think… tootootootootootootoo."

"What a stupid laugh…" Luffy coughed, somehow still unconcerned despite his predicament.

"Grh. You do realize the situation you're in, right?" The captain looked at him in disgust as his water began covering Luffy's entire body. "Perhaps you're just a complete and total baka."

A few of Baku's subordinates sighed, but none dared say anything. Momi looked like she thought about it for a second, but shrugged, ultimately deciding it wasn't worth it.

As the captain was preparing to ensnare Luffy, loud, rapid footsteps could be heard and the Marines turned to the right.

"AHG! Luffy." Usopp called, having appeared from the stair leading to the lower deck and seeing the scene with his captain. "Oh no, you don't. Take this; Firebird Star!" Usopp yelled, firing another pellet that morphed into a fire in the shape of a bird. Baku shot a blast of water out of his hand reflexively, extinguishing the flame.

"You call that a firebird? Please. I've fought a pirate that embodied that name. He's the only Devil Fruit using pirate I've been unable to capture." His face contorted in a menacing snarl. "I even managed to get him away from Whitebeard and his followers… Someday I'll get him."

"Wh… Who is this guy Luffy!?" Usopp asked in fear, slowly edging away from the enemies.

"Ba…baka?" Luffy guessed, mistaking his name for the word idiot.

To be fair, Luffy had only learned Ocean Standard, modern English and Japanese were much more complicated for him, so he probably didn't even realize he was insulting the Marine. Even the mountain bandits that caused him and Shanks some trouble many years ago spoke a fairly standard dialect of Ocean Basic. Everyone in town spoke it, as did the pirates, so Luffy never bothered to learn any other languages beyond the little bits he picked up from Shanks.

"Oh no… the captain hates being called that word." One of the marine soldiers whispered. Proving the soldier right, Baku's body began literally steaming, smoke rising from his arms as he let out a loud scream.

"No, you're the baka… I'll drown you! I'll drown you all! You and you pathetic crew… Water Water Cannon!" He called putting his hands together and firing a tremendous amount of water at Usopp and the stairs he was trying to retreat to. Usopp shrieked and dived out of the way, the water instead hitting Sanji and Zoro who appeared to be bickering at the bottom pf the stairs. The impact knocked them back into the wall and the two collapsed, momentarily stunned. Nami quickly reacted to the situation and grabbed Chopper, running away with him to keep him from drowning.

Franky, who was only a few feet behind the bickering swordsman and cook, round the corner and pulled a lever causing an emergency hatch to close over the stairs, keeping the water out. "Phew… that wasn't super at all. If we open the door, the Sunny's gonna flood."

"What about Luffy!?" Zoro asked, having recovered from his dosing. "He needs our help!"

"Nothing we can do. We've just got to believe in him. He'll pull through. He always does." Sanji answered, pulling out a cigarette, trying and failing to light it due to all the water it absorbed. He shook it but it still didn't light. "Besides, he's got Usopp…" He paused realizing that that might actually make it harder for their captain.

"Robin… can you help them?" Zoro asked turning to the archeologist.

She shook her head. "No… I can only use my Devil Fruit power where I can see. Even if I could, my limbs would just be an easy target for that water man. Sorry." She apologized.

'Dammit! You better beat that guy, Luffy!" Zoro thought, pounding his head against the wall in frustration at his helplessness. He briefly considered cutting his way through the roof, but Franky had insisted that that would be impossible. The Adam wood the Sunny was made of was supposed to be almost indestructible.

Resolving to wait, he sat down impatiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't feel too bad Luffy, you never actually stood a chance to begin with. You might not have heard of me, but I'm famous for capturing Devil Fruit users. Wakatteru? I'm the real pirate hunter." Baku snorted, asking if Luffy 'got it', not that the pirate understood. "It's almost a shame I can't let your friends out, but we don't have enough men to deal with all of them. I would've liked to take Zoro's head back to Marine Headquarters and make my status as the true Pirate Hunter official."

Baku snickered and pointed at Usopp. "We've caught your subordinate here and the others are trapped below deck. He doesn't seem to have a bounty, so we'll just throw the baka overboard. You lose."

Momi stepped forward, holding a bounty in her hands. "Sir… I think this Usopp fellow is actually the man on this bounty." She held up the paper and Baku snatched it away, scanning its contents.

After a moment he laughed. "Momi you baka! This is for someone named Sniper King… can't you tell the difference?" He insulted, tapping the mask on the bounty.

"Does he honestly not see that it's just him in a mask?" Several of the Marines murmured amongst themselves.

"Captain's actually kinda dumb don't ya think?" One whispered his response, wary of their captain overhearing them.

"Like I said, we'll dispose of the long nosed one and drag Luffy here back to Marine HQ. Then he can be killed for all I care. Once we're away, we'll sink this ship. The cannonballs weren't very effective, this wood is strong, but good old fashion fire should do the trick." Baku smirked, looking up at the mast of the Thousand Sunny.

"We'll start with the mast, it should catch fire along with the sails. It's up high so I can keep them trapped below deck and burn the ship at the same time. Worst case scenario, the wood doesn't catch… the sails will be burnt, they'll be stranded out here and left to starve to death. It's genius." Baku explained and pointed at a cluster of soldiers. "Go gather some torches."

As the four Marines began rushing back to the ship Luffy struggled above the water for one bold but quiet declaration. "I can't die here." Luffy solemnly told his captor.

"Hmm? Did you say something, baka?" The Captain asked sarcastically. "Think you can survive? I wouldn't test that if I were you. You'll get hurt real bad."

"I can't die until I become the King of the Pirates and see Shanks again!" Luffy cried and tried to raise. The water quickly rose to swallow him again, forcing him to ground.

"Pitiful." The Marine said, disgusted. "There are thousands of pirates out there. What makes you think you can beat all of them? You aren't special Straw Hat, you're one of the thousands. You are just a worthless baka that can't even…"

Baku's rantings were interrupted by a fireball that flew past him and hit the two Marines that were holding Usopp. It moved too quickly for his instincts to react to it, and his eyes had trouble following it. The two unlucky soldiers scrambled overboard in an attempt to put out the fire. A slash of wind knocked the four Marines that were handling the torches overboard. The few that weren't extinguished by the wind were doused by the ocean.

Baku's head shot towards the upper deck of the Sunny where the fireball and wind blade had come from. "Who the hell did that?!"

"I did," Robin answered standing the head of the Thousand Sunny's Lion. "I felt it was time to tip the scales." He announced as the wind blew his hair and coat dramatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's what marines are… I'd been wondering." Robin noted to himself, doubting anyone could hear him from his perch. He looked down at his robes. "I guess they do have some similarities, but the pattern and coloring are totally different."

Momi turned from her superior towards Robin. Her eyes narrowed in concertation. "Where have I seen you before?" she pondered as she clenched her fist.

"And who the hell are you? Another no-bounty member of Straw Hat's crew?" Baku asked, interrupting his subordinate's train of thought. He briefly withdrew the bounties he kept in his pocket, looking for one that matched Robin's stature. "Not that it matters. Tootootootoo." He decided, shooting the arm that wasn't holding Luffy down at the tactician. "Water Water Spear!" His arm morphed into a large trident and charged at Robin who drew his tome.

As Robin began to chant, Baku chuckled, his laughter temporarily halting the progression of his spear. "Fire won't work on water baka! Didn't you see what happened to your sniper buddy?"

"You're the idiot." Robin countered smugly. Lightning formed at his fingertips and once the spear reached him, he thrust his hand into it. "Thoron!" He yelled, sending the lightning back to the marine. It traveled through the water, evaporating it as it went. Robin saw Baku's eyes widened right as it reached him, and smirked.

The bolt hit his arm and using the conductivity of the water, struck Baku's chest, narrowly avoiding his heart. The resulting explosion blew a hole in his chest, threw the Marine against the rail guard like a rag doll, and created several sparks, which were quickly put out by his body.

"AHAGAHGA PAIN IT BURNS!" Baku cried out in pain, clutching the spot where his right arm had been before it had evaporated. Painfully concentrating with a look of anguish, Baku manipulated the water around his arm and the hole in his chest refilled, returning him to his original state. After the mending was complete, Baku dropped to the ground, panting as Luffy had merely moments previously.

"Lightning has a temperature of over 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which can easily turn your water to steam, but unlike fire, it doesn't extinguish. You have no choice but to retreat. I'm not in the best mental condition right now, but I know I've got at least four more shots left in this book. This is checkmate." Robin declared jumping down from the lion's head, landing softly on the main deck. 'Now I've just got to hope my head stays normal,' He thought, praying he hadn't just jinxed himself.

"Ugh… you bastard!" Baku called out, but Robin began forming more lighting at his fingertips, to which he responded by turned around and relinquishing his grip on Luffy. The pirate began gasping for air and squirmed away from the marines, collecting what little composure Luffy could manage.

"Your orders captain?" Momi asked, reaching slowly into her back pocket, waiting for the order to strike.

"Can you take them? You're a Lieutenant Commander right?" Baku asked, quickly surveying the battered state of his soldiers. While some of them could fight, none of them looked to be in a position where they could accomplish any good in a fight, especially against someone with a 300 Million Beri bounty.

"Yes sir, as for our enemies… this lightning man and the rubber man shouldn't pose much of a problem. Straw Hat Luffy is basically out of commission and I noticed this other fellow hobbling around earlier." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes in concentration and, after a moment, opened her eyes and relinquished her grip on the object in her pocket. "There are more of them on the lower deck. I can't take that many. They won't attack us, though, they'd have a minimum of six casualties just from me… but unless you think you can pin them down we need to retreat." The Lieutenant Commander stated passively, but the fact she had already dropped her aggressive stance told Baku that she knew they'd lost this battle.

Baku pounded his hand on the guard rail and cursed but eventually sighed and walked back towards the gangplank. "Come on men, we're leaving." The soldiers looked surprised but followed their captain to their ship.

As the Marines sailed away, Baku called out to the Straw Hat provocatively. "I won't forget this Straw Hat! I will find you, and your little magic friend, too!"

After they sailed off, Robin collapsed next to Luffy, both of them gasping air. "I'm glad that worked. I don't know how many more uses I'll get out of this thing." Normally Robin kept a precise tally of all of his tomes, allowing him to restock when his arsenal was running low, but the recent events and his throbbing headache seemed to keep him from recalling precise details from the recent past. On the rare occasion the stress got to him and he lost count, Miriel or Cordelia helped out, but neither of them were here at the moment.

Robin thought back, trying to remember now that his headache had subsided. He remembered Grima and his sacrifice, though he wasn't sure how he had survived, why he was here, where here was, how much time had passed, or even the specific details of his fight with the Grimeal.

"You… you saved me!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning widely. He stood up and offered a hand to Robin. "Thank you!"

"You saved me first… I was just returning the favor." Robin dismissed, helping himself up and then waving his hand as if to wave away the thanks.

"You saved me too. I'm sorry for attacking you." Usopp apologized sheepishly. "But that fire move was so cool! How did you do that!?"

At that moment, the hatch opened up and Zoro burst out from the lower levels, all three swords drawn, followed by the rest of the crew. Robin screamed and hid behind Luffy. "Not the monster again!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes upon seeing Robin. "You," was his simple and incredibly terrifying response. He positioned his swords towards him menacingly and glared him down.

"Knock it off Zoro," Luffy yelled, surprising Robin. Zoro was a bit taken back as well but sheathed his weapons.

"Robin… meet Robin." Luffy introduced, waving his crewmember over and introducing her to the tactician, laughing madly.

'She looks nothing like me…' Robin thought but shook her hand anyways. "I'm Robin."

She chuckled lightly, her voice calm and collected. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nico Robin, the ship's archaeologist."

"Archeologist?" Robin asked, seeking to inquire, but his head suddenly began pounding again and he doubled over. The mind numbing pain had returned like his brains were being torn apart by some unseen beast.

He could hear Luffy and Usopp calling out his name, but the noise was unclear and distorted, like after the fight with Grima. Once again his eyes ceased to work and all he could see was an unyielding darkness.

"Robin… Robin…Robin…Robin…"

"Huh… so familiar…" Robin thought before giving out entirely.

"ROOOBIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was suddenly assaulted with blinding lights that did little to ease his throbbing headache. He tried to sit up but his body began to ache, causing him to lie back down abruptly. He heard a high-pitched shriek that sounded like it came from a young child. "You shouldn't be moving yet!"

He turned his head and saw a small animal rushing towards him. Despite the fact that he or she was an animal, he or she seemed to be capable of speaking in his language. "I must be delirious... I'm seeing a talking baby bear... no more bear meat before bed Fredrick," he muttered and tried to close his eyes.

Before he could complete this simple task, the delusion began screaming. "I'm not a bear! I'm a reindeer, you stupid human!" Robin stumbled back in shock, crashing against the wall, causing his shoulder to wince. The pain flashed to his brain, a small groan escaping his lips. He gripped his arm and grimaced. The reindeer jumped up onto the bed and rushed to him. "Hold still, you're not well." He (Robin assumed it was a he, though he was by no means an expert of identifying the gender of a talking reindeer) gave Robin a pill and some water, which he eyed cautiously, but swallowed after some coaxing from the animal.

"So where am I? And who are you?" Robin asked, trying to discern his location. His eyes were unfocused and the room was spinning, making it impossible for him to figure out where he was. He recalled intense pain and shooting lightning into the arm of a man made of water, but that was about it.

"You're on the Thousand Sunny. It's the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm the ship's Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper," he answered, laying a wet cloth on top of his forehead to cool him down.

"Isn't that the ship that stretchy kid owns?" Robin asked, trying hard to recall the captain's name.

"Oh, you remember Luffy. Good." Chopper exclaimed happily, grabbing a strange instrument Lissa once used. Robin thought it was a stethoscope, but its exact purpose eluded him. "Can you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Robin nodded. "I met the other Robin... that happened right?" he asked looking for confirmation that this wasn't a dream. "It all feels like I'm asleep... like some big delirious hallucination."

"It's no hallucination," Chopper assured, putting part of the stethoscope into his right ear, and then the other in his left. "Granted, you've suffered injuries that might make a normal person see such things… you're not a normal person…are you?"

It wasn't a question. The little reindeer had probably heard about him shooting lightning out of his hands. The Baku guy seemed surprised… it must not be common here. Wherever here was. So he chose to move onto his pressing question.

"So you really are a talking reindeer? Even if I'm awake… no, because of that, a talking reindeer still doesn't make sense. Are you some kind of Taguel?" Robin thought back to something Ricken had told him about Panne, there were other kinds of Taugels… birds and foxes, if memory served, which it didn't seem to be doing right now. But he had assumed Luffy was some kind of Taugel too. Robin realized just how little he knew about the Taguel and resolved to learn more once he returned.

"No. I ate the Human Human Fruit." Chopper explained, which only confused Robin more. Like, how could food grant the ability to speak? And why was the word human used twice?

"What is that?" he asked, swallowing another pill the doctor gave him. This one went down easier, as his sluggishness had worn off, though he still couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

"It's a Devil Fruit with the power to let the user into the thing the fruit's power has. So I became more humanoid and can talk now." Chopper shrugged, causing Robin to believe that this was a common occurrence here. So lightning bolts were strange, but talking reindeer weren't?

"Devil Fruit?" Robin asked. "Okay, you're going to have to start from the beginning, because all you're doing is confusing me more."

"It's a mystical fruit that bestows strange powers on those that eat them. Our Captain Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit, so he became a Rubber Man. That's why he's so stretchy." Chopper explained, running the flat end of the stethoscope along his chest, asking him to take a deep breath occasionally.

"What about that green haired guy... Zoro... was that his name?" the tactician asked, shuddering at the thought of that monster swordsman.

"Yeah Zoro, he's our swordsman," Chopper affirmed casually, clearly used to Zoro, though Robin wasn't quite sure how.

"What kinda fruit did he eat? The Monster Monster fruit?" Robin chuckled, half in terror, half at the idea that he might actually have eaten that fruit. "His power was unbelievable."

"He didn't eat a Devil Fruit," Chopper refuted, shaking his head.

"What!" Robin shot up again, and his pain shot through his stomach. He winced and laid back down. 'He's naturally that strong? What kind of training must he have done?'

"You've got to stop doing that!" Chopper grabbed some kind of cream and pulled the blanket back. Chopper began spreading the cream on Robin's bare stomach. Robin was a bit confused at why he wasn't wearing his usual robes, but then again, hopefully, this doctor knew what was best. Robin sighed at the relief from the pain.

"This feels so much better. I take it you don't have any staves?" Robin asked, noticing the lack of healing staffs or other items Lissa and Maribelle kept handy.

"Staves?" Chopper asked with a confused look on his face. "What are those?"

"It's a magical healing tool we have in Ylisse. You lift them up and a light shines and your stamina is restored. I honestly don't know exactly how they work… I guess they don't have them wherever in the world we are now," Robin explained, trying to phrase it properly. Magic was a complicated sensation even to those familiar with it.

Robin thought for a moment. 'My clothes came with me, so did my sword, my ring, and tomes… maybe…'

Turning to the reindeer, Robin spoke, "There might be some in my bag... my weapons came with me... did you find any bags that might have been mine?"

Chopper nodded and left the room. A few moments later he returned with a large brown bag that was nearly as large as he was. He placed it on the ground with a plop and smiled. "So you can use magic!?" he asked, a fascinated sparkle in his eyes.

Robin smiled, glad to see such innocence. All the children from the future had seen more carnage than he had imagined possible… and it had changed them, broke them, molded them. Innocence was in short supply in his army. "Can you pass me the tome near the bottom? It's red and has ancient lettering on it."

Chopper nearly dove head first into the bag. After a moment, he stuck his head out producing the book. "Is this it?"

Robin nodded and took the book from the reindeer's eager hands. He opened it up and smiled. "Great spirits of the sky, impart to me your power." He paused, seeing the suspense building in Chopper's eyes. "Shine your light down from Heaven!" As he finished speaking, a few feet above Chopper's head, small, glittering, specs of light began twinkling down.

Chopper's eyes widened at the sight and began trying to collect them, which failed. "It's like snow! I haven't seen snow since I was back home on Drum Island." He smiled, his face aglow with youthful delight.

Robin chuckled at the young doctor's innocence. "I originally got this tome to show Laurent. He's a friend of mine who loves these little odd spells. I'm glad you liked it since he never got to see it."

"Why didn't you show him?" Chopper asked, then after a moment, lowered his head. "I'm sorry I didn't think that he might have died. I'm really sorry..."

"No..." Robin cut him off, waving his hand as if to banish the thought like it was somehow in the air. "He didn't die... I did," Robin revealed solemnly, realizing if he didn't explain it seriously, he wouldn't be taken seriously.

"What?" Chopper howled in shock and then, ran back to his desk, trying to hide behind it. Despite this, he ended up leaving his body out in Robin's line of sight instead of hiding. "Are you a zombie!?" He cried in shock, noticeably trembling.

Robin paused, not expecting that reaction, and laughed. "Do I look like a zombie? Heart's still beating…" He paused touching his chest. "At least I think so."

Chopper slowly edged out behind his desk. "Well... no... I didn't see any fatal marks or decomposed tissue..." He came closer to Robin, grabbing his stethoscope. Putting it against Robin's chest, he waited. After hearing a heartbeat, he sighed in relief. "So... tell me how you died."

Robin disclosed the entire story to Chopper, from when he had first woken up in that field, to his joining of the Shepherds, their battle with Plegia, his marriage to Lissa during the two years of peace, their later battle with Valm, the arrival of their future children, Owain and Morgan, and the final battle with his future counterpart, the Fell Dragon Grima.

His headache returned towards the end, but Chopper gave him some medicine that gave him the clarity to recall the events of that battle, down to the last detail.

"So I killed him... and thus myself," Robin finished, wiping tears from his eyes that had formed sometime during his story.

Chopper was crying too, and his nose was spilling out snot as well. He grabbed a tissue, blew into it violently, and turned to Robin. "That's so sad...You're so brave!" he cried. He jumped onto the bed and threw his short arms around Robin, hugging him.

Before Robin could react, or even decide how to react, a whimpering voice interrupted them.

"So sad!" the voice cried, deep and masculine.

"Who said that?!" Robin yelled, trying to reach for a sword from his bag, instinctively pulling Chopper behind him, scanning the room.

"Franky, you idiot! I told you to be quiet!" Luffy's voice scolded, and Luffy, Usopp, and another, larger man all came tumbling out of the closet. Luffy picked his head up and smiled goofily. "Hiya Robin!"

"Were you guys listening to my conversation?" Robin asked in shock, though part of him wasn't that surprised. He had met Luffy and he did seem fairly unpredictable. Usopp was, as far as he knew, just a coward, a liar, and a braggart who occasionally shot exploding pellets. The only one Robin didn't recognize, presumably Franky, he had no clue about, except for the fact that he eavesdropped and cried quite easily apparently.

"We wanted to see if you were feeling better, but Chopper made us leave." Luffy pouted, looking at Chopper, only to quickly look away. It was almost funny, but Luffy looked like he was trying to be serious, though it seemed to be a difficult task.

"I didn't mean hide in the closet. I thought you had left!" Chopper shrieked, looking around as if to see if anyone else was hidden here. He picked up a couple boxes before deciding there weren't.

"I'm so sorry brother! You've been through so much." The man that Robin presumed was Franky wailed loudly, tears falling like a waterfall from his eyes.

He had lighter blue hair than Baku's, dark sunglasses, bulky arms, a red unbuttoned shirt that sported yellow trees and a metal nose that Robin had to try hard not to stare at. Unfortunately, that only drew the tactician's eyes to the speedo Franky was wearing in place of any pants. Robin quickly settled on staring at his nose.

Franky came forward, clearly trying to give him a hug, but Chopper stopped him, enlarging his body until he was as tall as the towering Franky. "He's still injured."

"Oh, sorry," Franky apologized, stepping back and raising his hands in mock surrender.

"But the… Chopper, how did?" Robin sighed, wondering why he bothered. "Never mind, I'm not surprised anymore. So that's something you can do. Cool." He turned to Franky. "And what about you, big guy?"

"The name's Franky, the builder and shipwright of the Thousand Sunny." He beamed with pride and flipped up his sunglasses revealing his eyes, which exuded confidence. "You already met Luffy, our captain, and Usopp, our sniper." Usopp gave a thumbs up and Luffy gave him a big grin.

"We've got other members. Once you're feeling better I'll introduce you to them." Luffy chuckled and began counting on his fingers. "Let's see… we've got a cook, and a navigator too. Oh, Zoro wants to talk to you!"

"The monster?" Robin asked dreadfully. He doubted there was another Zoro… but there were currently two Robins on the ship, so he could hope.

"He's not really that bad when you get to know him. He's just very protective," Usopp defended, shattering Robin's hope of multiple Zoros. "I did tell him you were our enemy after all."

"Fine... but make him leave his swords outside," Robin demanded, feeling that he could take him without his swords even in this condition, he hoped. "That's reasonable right?"

Usopp nodded and exited. Moments later he returned with the green-haired swordsman in tow. Zoro kept his gaze down, but Robin could tell he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He stood in front of the tactician, who had risen from his sitting position with some unneeded help from Chopper, who had insisted on assisting.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" Robin asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible, in case Zoro still wanted to cut him up. He watched as the swordsman gripped his hand tightly and looked away. For a few moments, he didn't speak.

Just as Robin began to reach for his sword, Zoro dropped to his knees in prostration. "I want to apologize for attacking you, and thank you for saving our captain."

Robin blinked a couple of times, thinking if he did this hallucination would go away. It didn't. "What?"

"I mistakenly attacked you, even though you had done nothing to warrant it. And even then you still defended my captain. You had every right to turn against us… but you still fought to defend us though we were outnumbered and outman. Please accept my apology!" Zoro repeated, keeping his head down, his tone was apologetic but also very emotional. Robin could tell he felt very strong remorse about his actions. He could even see the swordsman's hand trembling slightly.

"No, it's okay…" Robin stuttered, not having expected the swordsman to apologize. Sure Zoro had attacked him, but regardless, to think the pirate would humble himself like this. In a way, it reminded Robin of Emmeryn. And if the thought of her wasn't enough for him to forgive the swordsman, then he hadn't learned anything from the previous Exalt. "You were just doing what you thought was right."

Zoro shook his head, but at least he raised it to look at Robin. "No, it's unforgivable. Luffy has already accepted you. That means I attacked my own comrade, and that is inexcusable."

"Wait a minute, Luffy has accepted me?" Robin turned to the rubber man. "What does he mean?" He asked accusingly.

Luffy laughed nonchalantly as he patted Robin on the back. "You seem cool, so I'm letting you join my crew."

Robin was a bit taken back. They had just met, sure they had fought together, and Robin himself could attest to the strength of bonds formed by battle, but they had only fought together for a few brief moments! "Luffy… do you always ask random people to join your crew?"

"Yeah kinda…" Franky affirmed, raising his head and smirking as if recalling an event. "Heck, we were enemies and I still joined up. It was the same with Nico Robin."

"Seriously?" Robin asked then shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter." He turned to the captain. "I'm sorry Luffy, but I already have somewhere I belong… someone… somewhere I need to get back to."

"It won't be that easy… I was dead set against joining, but that idiot wouldn't have it any other way," Zoro recounted smugly, seemingly having deemed his apology appropriate and risen from his place on the ground.

Luffy looked at him intently, his gaze serious, an almost ludicrous contrast to his previous childishness. "Okay… I understand."

Robin sighed, relieved. "Thank you, I thought you might make it difficult but I'm glad that…"

"BUT UNTIL YOU RETURN TO YOUR FRIENDS YOU WILL BE A MEMBER OF MY CREW!" Luffy interrupted, throwing his arms skyward, his usual loudness and obnoxiousness returning. After finishing his exclamation, he stared Robin square in the face, without a hint of emotion. Almost like he hadn't just had a childish outburst.

"I take that back," Robin sighed. He thought for a moment, weighing his options. Returning home was the goal, there was no questioning that. But if he did end up staying for an extended period of time, these people seemed like good friends to have. "Look… if I agree to your terms will you take me to my home in Ylisse?"

Luffy cocked his head in confusion. "Ylisse? Where's that?" His eyes widened and his smiled brightened. "OOH OOH! Does it have tasty food? Like that Elephant Ear plant?"

"That's Yautia, dumbass," Zoro scolded, smacking Luffy hard on the back of his head. "And could you not think about food all the time."

As Luffy whined and rubbed the back of his neck, Robin decided to try and move the conversation along. If he didn't, he might never get home. "It's the country bordering Regina Ferox and Plegia… does that ring any bells?" Robin explained.

"Okay, you've even lost me," Zoro admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "And I'm not an idiot like our captain." He was clearly trying to be interested, but it seemed like this talk was far too dull for the swordsman.

"Yes, you are!" Ussop yelled, his tongue shooting out and forking comically. "You got lost four times on your way here! You kept grumbling about finding him."

"Really!?" Robin snickered, trying to hold back laughter. Somehow, the idea of the 'monster' he feared having to double back several times, with increasing frustration, seemed so unbelievable that it couldn't be anything else but humorous.

"Oh yeah Usopp! Then you tell me where this Ylisse is," Zoro demanded, clearly looking for payback for his quip a few moments earlier.

Usopp chuckled confidently. His voice changed entirely from the previous anxious whine, to a charismatic and confident tone. "Oh, dear Zoro… this is mere child's play for me. Sit down and I'll explain where Yisle is!"

"It's pronounced Ylisse." Robin interrupted. "Eey-Lee-Suh, not Yh-Is-Uhl." Robin sounded out. He didn't really expect any of them to know. His standards for those that hid inside closets listening to other people's conversations wasn't particularly high. Granted, his wife did that once, and he got glued to his bed for not checking, but she had claimed it was 'absolutely necessary'. Granted, it did let him find a booby trap an assassin had placed on his bed, so he wasn't complaining.

Usopp gasped lightly and began speaking in a panic, his confidence shattered. "I knew that! Now for where it is…well, that's simple… it's uh… well, you see… to put it simply it's…. well, it's hard to describe exactly… Say, Franky, how would you describe it?"

"You don't know do you," Zoro accused smugly.

"No," Usopp cried, dropping to the ground. He pounded his fist against the wood in frustration as tears poured out of his eyes and snot ran down his nose.

"Chopper, Franky… what about you two?" Zoro asked, ignoring Usopp who was busy groveling in shame.

The two shrugged their shoulders. "Can't say I've heard of it. Sorry brother," Franky apologized.

"Well if none of us know, there's no way our dumbass cook knows… that leaves Robin and Nami." Zoro thought, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "I doubt that Nami knows anything though."

At that moment, the door opened and a blonde man in a black suit with a tray entered. "Hey Chopper, I brought food for the sick." He set the tray down on the bed and Robin could see a bowl on with steam rising from it. He turned his attention to the man who was lighting up a cigarette at the moment.

The man's curly blonde hair covered one eye and Robin wondered if he could even see out of it. The blonde had a blue shirt on under his suit. The suit had six buttons on the chest, and several lining his wrist. He had a black tie, shoes, and pants to match his suit.

The blonde noticed Robin's gaze and took out his cigarette. "Go on, help yourself to the soup. It'll make you feel better. It's my very own version of minestrone soup."

Robin grabbed the tray, sat down on the bed, put it on his lap, and looked at the soup. It had an orange broth and was filled with various vegetables ranging in color. He took a spoonful and the taste seeped into his mouth. It was thick and hearty, but also refreshing and soothing. Gulping down more and more mouthfuls, he quickly finished the rest of it.

Zoro chuckled and the blonde shot him a look and growled, "Something funny moss head?"

"We were just talking about you Sanji, and then you showed up, just like a dog." Zoro insulted, pressing his head up against the blonde threateningly.

Robin saw the two bickering and decided to join in to get on Zoro's good side, hoping the cook wouldn't be too offended by his teasing. If possible he'd like to have more of his food. "Oh… so this is the dumbass cook you mentioned?" He phrased it innocently, but his intentions were anything but.

"I see you've already gotten to him." The cook spat at Zoro. He bent down and gave the tactician a glare. He spoke in a creepy tone that threatened great and unspeakable pain. "My name is Sanji. I'm the cook here. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand and Robin shook it hesitantly.

Sanji tried to squeeze his arm, but Robin responded with a tight grip in retaliation, resulting in a contest that ended with neither of them winning. The cook clearly wasn't anyway near Zoro's level if he was on equal footing with Robin, even in his condition.

'Perhaps he is just a cook,' Robin thought, relieved he wouldn't need to worry about the blonde. The crew already seemed insane enough as is.

"At least his cooking is nice," Robin noted, muttering under his breath.

Luffy cheered, jumping off the barrel he had been resting on. "Well, you're going to have to like it since you'll be eating it for a while."

"Wait… he's staying!?" Sanji screamed, the cigarette falling out of his open mouth.

"Yup! He's joining our crew!" Luffy exclaimed happily, nodding vigorously.

"Only until I get home," Robin reminded, rolling his eyes, already becoming accustomed to Luffy's antics.

Sanji grabbed Luffy's shirt and shook him. "Dumbass! Consult me with important things! You think I like being left out of the loop?!"

"What's the matter Sanji?" Luffy asked innocently. "You were fine with Robin and Franky joining," he pointed out.

"That's different! Robin was a beautiful woman! I couldn't abandon her. And we needed Franky to keep the Sunny afloat! We don't need this guy, besides… I don't want him anywhere near my precious Nami-Swan!" Sanji complained, his true intentions revealed.

"Huh?" Usopp looked in surprise. He turned, looking at Robin and then back at Sanji. "That's what you're worried about?"

"It might seem trivial to you, but it's important to me! I'm the only normal guy on the ship… Luffy is a total idiot! Zoro is a brute who's as smart as Luffy! Usopp you're a sissy coward! Chopper is a reindeer and Franky is a cyborg! But if we get another person… who turns out to be even somewhat normal… Nami might use him to make me feel jealous!" Sanji cried, dropping to the floor. At some point, he stopped wailing, grabbed his cigarette and rose again.

"Trust me crap-cook… that won't happen." Zoro scoffed, though Sanji either ignored him or was too engrossed in his worries to notice the snide remark.

"And then she might fall in love with him for real after all his scheming to make my life a living hell! I can already see him and Zoro planning together." Sanji complained, shaking Luffy faster and faster. Luffy didn't seem to mind, or even notice.

"It's fine," Robin reassured, standing and approaching the cook. "I won't being stealing Nami away from you…Usopp?"

"It's Sanji shit for brains! Usopp is the scrawny weakling!" He yelled, literally bursting into flame, though his cigarette remained unscorched. Robin shot back a little in surprise, but the other crew members seemed unfazed. He had a lot to learn.

"I'm right here Sanji," Usopp complained, but quietly so as to avoid a beat down from the angered Sanji. The cook didn't seem to notice.

Robin chuckled, patting Sanji on the shoulder overly friendly like. "Regardless Usanji, there's no way I'd do something as ruinous as pursue another woman." The first time had been an accident, it truly was, his brain was still slightly muddled even if Chopper had helped him and he was drained from all the stress. But seeing how it touched a nerve and how Sanji reacted, he decided some light teasing was just what the doctor ordered… not that Chopper had said anything about it. He was kind of hiding from them at the moment, waiting for the tension to drop.

"Usanji!? Why you little…" Sanji paused, his flames extinguishing as he thought for a moment. "You said, another woman… does that mean… YOU'RE MARRIED!?" Sanji roared, the flames reigniting, bigger, brighter, and hotter than before.

Robin chuckled again, and raising his right hand, showed off his ring finger, as well as the glistening stone and golden bangle on it. "Yep, for about a year and a half now. We even have two kids."

"Two kids… a year and a half… Hold on! There's no way! You can't be that much older than me! You have got to be lying!" Sanji accused, gripping Robin's shoulder menacingly.

"Well in all fairness I don't actually know how old I am… We think I'm around twenty or so, though," Robin admitted, shrugging casually, though he figured something like that would be par for the course with these pirates. "Lissa and I got married a few months after she and her brother found me, and that was about two years ago. I already told the others, you missed the story."

"You got married within a few months!" The cigarette fell out of his mouth and he started whimpering. "Nami and I have been on the same ship for six months and my love still hasn't reached her."

"Heh, better luck next time, crap-cook." Zoro snickered, leaning back on the wall casual as always. It wouldn't surprise Robin if he decided to nap in that position.

"Shut up! I don't want to be mocked about love by you of all people!" Sanji screamed, finally addressing the comments the swordsman was making. Despite this, Zoro didn't move from his relaxed position.

"Clear out of here everyone! He needs his rest!" Chopper yelled, his body rapidly expanding once again until he was significantly more muscular and humanoid and towered above the others.

They grumbled, but left, each shooting him a look. Zoro, a faint nod of approval, Luffy, a childish grin, Ussop, a look of concern, and Sanji, a disgusting scowl. Robin waited for Franky to come into his view, but as he began to look around he realized Franky was no longer in the room.

"Hey, what happened to Franky?" Robin asked Chopper, setting back down now that the others had left.

"He slipped out earlier," Chopper stated, shrinking down to his normal size. "I think he went to get Nami and Robin. See if they knew where your home is."

"I see," Robin said, and immediately afterward a knock was heard at the door. "That must be them."

"That must be them… Come in!" Chopper called, setting down his clipboard and the door opened.

"So what role will you be fulfilling as a part of my crew?" Luffy asked, having entered from the outside, instead of the expected girls.

"GO AWAY LUFFY!" Chopper screamed, which did little to discourage the pirate.

"Do you specialize in anything?" Luffy asked as he casually strolled in. Chopper sighed and turned back to his clipboard, leaving his captain to himself.

"I'm a tactician," Robin stated, wondering if Luffy even knew what that was.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head in confusion. "You make clothes?"

"That's a tailor." Robin sighed, having unfortunately predicted this. "A tactician is a strategist, they tell the fighters when, where, who, and how to attack. Their job is to make sure no one dies." He explained simply, hoping Luffy would be able to follow.

"I kinda just kick the ass of whoever is pissing me off… but not dying sounds good." Luffy gave his trademark toothy grin and laugh and extended his hand to Robin. "Welcome aboard tactician."

Robin couldn't help but smile as well. "For as long as it lasts… captain."

Another knock was heard at the door and Chopper turned towards it "This better not be Sanji or Zoro. Come in!"

The door was opened and a girl with short orange hair, a blue and white shirt, a short yellow skirt and a slender build entered, followed by a taller, more curvaceous, darker skinned woman with black hair and a black jacket that exposed her cleavage. The second woman's jacket also doubled as a skirt and covered her hips and a little below. Almost all of her legs were covered by ridiculously long black stockings.

"You and that cook seem to favor darker colors," Robin noted though he was unsure what significance that had.

"I used to travel around Alabasta as an agent of Baroque Works. Alabasta was quite hot, as it is a desert. So now that I'm out on the open waters, I feel cold unless I wear more heat absorbing clothes. Unfortunately, they're usually quite skintight." The taller girl explained, stretching out her clothes to show how tight they were. "I'm Nico Robin. We've met before."

The orange hair girl stepped in front of Nico Robin and waved. "My name's Nami. It's nice to meet you."

Robin nodded and shook each of their hands. "I'm Robin, but I'm sure Luffy or one of the others have already filled you in."

"You seem awful chipper Nami," Chopper noted in surprise. He handed Robin another pill which the tactician swallowed.

"Did you see all the treasure he brought with him?! I'll make a fortune just off of the gold bars!" Nami grinned, her eyes sparkling as she clenched her fist in triumph.

"You confiscated my bullion!?" Robin exclaimed in outrage, raising his hands in disbelief. "Those are the funds of the Shepherds, the official Militia of Ylisse!"

"Who cares, it's mine now." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. "Consider it payment for trespassing on our ship in the first place."

"Aren't we supposed to be comrades?" Robin asked, more than a little concerned about the sneaky tactics of Nami. Between Zoro, Sanji, and Nami, he might have trouble making it home.

"Yes, but we weren't at the time," Nami teased and plopped down on the bed next to him. The bed bounced slightly, pushing her sleeve up, revealing a tattoo on her left shoulder and arm.

'Wait a minute… orange hair… thief… snooty attitude… tattoo on her arm…' "Do you have a brother named Brady!?" Robin asked Nami who gave him a confused look.

"Um… no. What's up with that odd question?" Nami asked curiously, hoping to avoid the subject of why his money was now hers. It simply was and she didn't feel the need to reaffirm that.

Robin shifted his body so he faced her and began explaining, a spark of nostalgia flowing through his brain. "You are just like the combination of this married couple I know… Gaius and Maribelle…" He paused and began counting on his fingers. "Let's see… orange hair, thief, tattoo, snooty attitude…"

"I am not snooty!" Nami yelled, punching Robin on the head. "Besides, I'm not a thief! I merely confiscated it for the greater purposes of our crew!"

"Oww! That actually hurt! You punch as hard as Sully." Robin whimpered in pain. He doubted her words but decided it was a bad idea to tell her that. Any more damage to his head and Chopper would have to give him even more pills, and Robin was sure he was nearing the healthy limit.

"Agh! Nami stopping hurting my patient!" Chopper screamed, grabbing an ice pack and handing it to Robin, who pressed it down onto the lump forming on his head.

"Sorry…" Nami sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over… thanks for the gold."

"You're welcome," Robin moaned, realizing that in the long run, the gold was basically worthless. The war was over, and they had a royal treasury back at the palace. It wasn't like they were particularly strapped for cash. Even if his bullion had some value in this world, Nami could probably make better use of it than he could. They would be working together after all.

"So Franky tells me you're from Ylisse." Nami divulged casually, ignoring the sweltering bruise on his head.

"You've heard of it!?" Robin asked hopefully, all the negative emotions he had felt at the girl melting away as he cheered. "So I can go home after all!"

"No, but Robin has," Nami refuted and pointed at the archeologist, who nodded.

"The Halidom of Ylisse… yes, I know of it… there were books of Ylisse and the other two back in Ohara." The archeologist looked down despondently.

"That's great…" He said, but noticed her expression and paused. "Wait… other two… What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard of Hoshido or Nohr?" She asked quietly, not looking him in the eye. Robin knew this couldn't be a good sign.

"The mythical kingdoms… yeah… why?" The tactician asked, fearing the worst. Everyone knew of the two mythical kingdoms, they were legends. While they were little more than Fairy Tales, Miriel and Laurent had spent an entire afternoon cramming every fact, myth, legend, rumor, theory, and speculation that they knew that pertained to the kingdoms into his brain. He locked himself in solitude in the library for a week after that just to recover.

Nico Robin hesitated but began. "When I was studying to be an archeologist back on Ohara, and learning how to read the poneglyphs…"

He shot her a confused look, but she waved it off. "Long story… I'll explain later. Back then… I read up on other cultures… and found about three legendary kingdoms… Hoshido… Nohr… and…" She hesitated and Robin realized the next kingdom.

"Ylisse." The tactician finished for her, dreading her response. "My home," he whimpered.

Nico Robin nodded. "If you truly do come from Ylisse… then you are in a world where your world is little more than a fairytale."

"Oh… I see," the male Robin muttered despondently, his head hanging. Perhaps he really had died, this might have been hell… it would explain his headaches and the monstrous strength of Zoro and Nami. Maybe his good deeds in his past life had gotten him into some less devastating version of hell. 'Probably not.'

"But at least, it exists! That's got to mean something! You're here so that means it's real! I mean, you got here somehow, right? So maybe you'll figure out a way back!" Nami said hopefully, trying to raise the mood of the two Robin's.

"I got here after dying by killing my future self. I doubt I'll be able to repeat that event. Even then I might just be sent to another world. There's no guarantee I'd be sent back to my home." The Ylissean Robin said dispiritedly. He chuckled lightly and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I wonder how many other worlds are out there."

"Tactician… have you heard of a place called Valm?" Nico Robin asked, using her habit of addressing one by their title as a familiar nickname.

The tactician's head shot up. "Of course… did you come across that in your studies?"

Nico Robin shook her and bite her lip. "No… I met someone from Valm."

Robin shot up out of bed and sprang to the dark-skinned woman, grabbing her collar threateningly. "I swear to whatever god this world is governed by, you better not be screwing with me. I won't stand for it. Not now. I will not let you trample on my hope."

Nami gasped and began to move, but Nico Robin held her hand out to her friend, stopping any movements she would have taken. Then, turning to the man she stared him down, unflinchingly. "I assure you I am not. I know you don't believe me right now, but let me explain."

Robin locked eyes with the woman for several seconds, and eventually was satisfied, releasing her collar. "Okay… now explain what you mean."

"In order to do that, I need to tell you about my past," she informed solemnly, having taken a seat near Robin's bed. The tactician had hesitated but then resumed his spot on the bed.

"Robin!" Nami cried out, shooting off of the bed in surprise. "Are you really going to tell him your story?"

"What do you mean, Nami? It's no secret. Not anymore. All you need to do is look in a history book, though all you'll get is the World Government's side of the story," Robin scoffed lightly, so quietly, in fact, Robin wasn't entirely positive he didn't just imagine it.

"That's not what I meant." Nami refuted, grabbing the other woman's shoulder. "I mean, we just met him. When push comes to shove, can we really trust him?"

"Nami! Listen to yourself." Robin scolded, sounding angrier than he'd ever imagined the docile woman could sound. "Robin is our new crewmate, Luffy said so himself."

Nami dropped back down onto the bed and pouted slightly. "Luffy is an idiot. He'd let a monkey join our crew if it could juggle properly. His judgment usually isn't great either."

"But regardless, he is our captain." Robin looked at Nami crossly, the two having seemingly forgotten about the tactician. "Do you think he made a mistake with me?"

"What?! No of course not. That's not what I meant, Robin," Nami swore defensively. "You're basically family."

"And what makes you so sure the same won't come of this Robin?" She asked, slowly painting the navigator into a corner. "Besides, it sounds like he just wants to get home. I don't see how he could use this information against me anyways." She looked back at the tactician who was equal parts surprised this new girl was defending him so vehemently and confused at how this crew had managed to survive so long with members like this.

Granted, it wasn't like his army had a shred of normalcy, what with a millennium old dragon child wrestling a wyvern, a compulsive stalker that could very possibly kill faster than someone could prepare bear meat, two different giant bunny monsters, a very effeminate male priest, a knight that hung naked posters of his charge throughout a town, a princess that put any castle jester to shame (who also happened to be his wife), a prince that abandoned his home to fight, a woman fearing master swordsman that once woke up surrounded by statues of women, and the woman who would be crazy enough to fill the tent of a woman fearing expert swordsman with statues of women. But they all had some kind of common goal, protecting their homes. The Straw Hats didn't look like they shared any common interests. Not that Robin knew much about them, they just had an air of disunity.

"Alright, I'm listening," Robin announced and the two females stopped arguing. Nami sighed, but opposed no further, sitting down again besides the male Robin.

Nico Robin coughed lightly and began to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After the nightmare ended, I fled inland, hoping to stay under the navy's eye until I could find the Rio Poneglyph and discover what had truly happened during the Void Century." She shook her head, as though repulsed at a nauseating memory. "It didn't go that well. I still haven't found it."

"I'm sorry… I bet you wish you could forget…" Robin laughed at the sudden irony. "It's funny. I wish I could remember my past… but I wonder if at one point I wished I could forget it… and then I did. What kind of terrible things must've happened after my mother stole me away." Robin wondered aloud, trying and failing to unearth any memories. He didn't try to hit his head with anything heavy and dangerous, Morgan proved that that was a bad idea.

"No… despite all my suffering… I vowed never to forget." Nico Robin answered firmly and the tactician could hear the conviction in her voice. "I went from village to village, working and staying wherever I could. Sometimes I would sleep in a stable if I was unlucky. A few times I joined a pirate crew, but that never lasted long. Regardless of what I did, it always ended the same. People would realize I had a bounty and would try to capture me. Or they would find out about my Devil Fruit, and retaliate in fear. Sometimes other pirates would come after me. I had no friends and never a sense of safety. I could trust no one. Until he showed up."

Nico Robin gave a little smile, fondly recalling one of the few happy memories she had of her past. God knows she didn't have many. "After I had been running for about three years, and was being chased out of another town, he followed me… telling me he couldn't bear to see a lady so mistreated, and swore to stay by my side and protect me. I'll never forget his kindness."

She looked at Robin with a smile. "I'm hoping that if I help you, maybe in some way… it will repay his kindness. I couldn't not help you… not after all he did for me."

"Him?" The white haired warrior asked, still in shock from the horrifying tale of genocide this woman had, for the most part, calmly retold. Sure, he could tell it still deeply hurt her, but she was able to work past it. Probably due to this 'him' she spoke off.

"Yes… him." Nico Robin answered smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico Robin was in a familiar predicament, fleeing in fear. She had almost grown used to it. 'I need to run. They have my wanted poster.' This was one of many familiar thoughts she had whilst running in terror.

After working the entire day, Nico Robin went to report the job's completion and had caught a glimpse of the bounty hidden under a pile of books. At that point, she excused herself and fled. She didn't know how long it would take before her employer caught wind of her escape. There was no chance they weren't going to turn her in. They all bought into the lies. No one was any different.

'It won't be long until the Marines show up. They might have already been contacted…' Robin thought as she ran from the village, up through the mountain towards the forest. The higher parts of the mountain were covered with trees and other such vegetation, providing many places to hide. Hopefully, once she got there, they wouldn't be able to find her and she could afford to stay the night. Otherwise, she would need to go without sleep, possibly for days.

After that, she could travel to Organ Islands and make her way to Orange Town. It would probably only take a few weeks if she played it safe. Orange Town was currently being terrorized by the Buggy Pirates. They weren't very strong of a force, but their captain Buggy had a strong enough Devil Fruit that the Marines simply looked the other way. Most of what Buggy was doing was already being done before Buggy arrived. The surrounding towns were filled with lawlessness; gambling, prostitution, and the most popular, underground fighting.

Unsurprisingly, fugitive pirates used these towns as respites and hideouts. Often times, pirates and criminals trickled outside of their town and into neighboring ones. Such was the case with Orange Town. At least, thanks to Buggy, the other riffraff left Orange Town alone, so the World Government let his dictatorship slide.

In a place so full of lowlifes and freaks, no one would pay attention to her there. She could get info about the rest of the world and maybe negotiate some kind of deal with the pirates. Either way, it was the safest place at the time.

She allowed herself a single glance back. Ruby Village had been her home for three months. She had thought she might finally have found a place to stay. It was the longest she had stayed in a single place since Ohara. It hurt to leave. Not as much nearly as Key City, she had hurt those people… this wasn't even close, but it was a bitter pill to swallow regardless. But she had to… she couldn't get attached… because then she would get caught… and if she was… her mother, Saul… all the inhabitants of Ohara would have died in vain… no, she had to live and discover the truth the World Government was hiding.

As she began ascending the mountain, she heard rapid footsteps approaching, the source of the noise hidden by the mountainside. Nico Robin dropped down a few feet and quickly hid behind a rock formation. She peered out in an attempt to see and saw… an archer, his bow strapped to his back. He had sophisticated clothing and elegant blue hair. He looked to be a few years older than her, she estimated around thirteen. Despite this, he wasn't very tall, about her height.

The teen began muttering as he surveyed the landscape, presumably searching for her. "Oh, where did that fair maiden go? Tsk… I hope she is alright."

'Is he worrying about me? Why!? I don't even know who that is,' Robin wondered, concern such an unfamiliar feeling.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. "He probably just wants my bounty… I know I'm wanted dead or alive, but I heard someone used some kind of transformation on a corpse to try to claim the reward. He must be trying to avoid the same controversy," Robin reasoned, trying to get a better look at him. Unfortunately, when she did, she made herself visible to the archer.

"Oh! Nico Robin, there you are!" He called and she turned to run, not pausing to question his odd tactics in approaching her or considering whether or not he was a threat. They always were. "Wait! Don't run. I'm not here to hurt you."

Robin hesitated. She was not naive enough to believe she could just trust anyone… but something in his voice made her hesitate. She paused, looking back.

"I just want to talk… might I come with you?" he asked, and for all Robin's skill in reading people, she saw nothing but sincerity. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. Either he wasn't a threat, or he was the biggest threat she had ever come up against. But which?

Robin thought for a moment. 'Why would anyone want to accompany me? What could be possibly gain by aligning himself with a fugitive?' Despite the logic weighing heavy against him, she was, curious. Her thirst for knowledge had not been properly satisfied since she fled her home, and thus the library back at Ohara. She had always hungered to learn, to know! And know she wanted to understand this man. She weighed it over and realizing she could dispose of him quickly and efficiently if she needed to, nodded. The worst case scenario would be him attacking her in her sleep, but she had learned ways to wake up at the drop of a feather. That ability had saved her life more than once.

"Why thank you, madame." The teen thanked, giving a slight bow. He quickly trotted up the face of the mountain and caught up with her with unexpected speed. Getting a closer look at him, she could see the faint outline of muscles hidden under his frilly clothes.

He matched her pace, staying a few feet to her left. The two took the only trail that the mountain offered that had any sense of safety. The mountain was fairly tame, offering a wide variety switchbacks, offering very little that needed to be scaled.

Robin looked at the teen intently, trying to figure out why someone who was clearly a nobleman would side with a criminal. 'Does he know I'm wanted... no, he must. Why else would he have followed me? Besides, he knew my name.'

"You must be wondering why I wanted to come with you," he spoke, interrupting her thoughts. The two of them paused their advancements. First Robin stopped, and then the archer did a few moments later. Despite this, he did not turn back to look at her.

"I am, curious," she admitted, slowly. "I wanted to know why. Why you appeared to be concerned for me. That's the reason I let you come." Robin didn't know what skills the archer had, though she assumed he could wield the bow he carried, and she could tell he was quite fit. These things weren't enough to keep him along, though, her stealth was much more important than any little protection a civilian could provide, especially against the Marines.

"True... from your point of view, if I truly do mean you no harm, why would I be here? It does seem strange," he noted, turning around to face the girl.

She said nothing else, and he took it as a sign to continue. "I saw your wanted poster," he admitted.

'I knew it!' Robin thought and jumped back. Landing quickly she brought her arms up in a crossed position.

"Dos Fluer!" she called, using her power to sprout two arms on the man's back, grabbing his arms and restraining him. His knees buckled under the sudden force and he dropped to the ground. His bow and quiver tumbled off his back and onto the mountainside, where they rolled for a few feet before hitting a flat patch of grass. She sighed in relief and walked closer to her captive.

Despite knowing that interrogating him was pointless and that disposing of him was the fastest and easiest method, she was intrigued by this teenage bounty hunter. She had only met one other person around her age who would willingly speak to the infamous 'Devil Child'. A farm boy named Rusio Esposito.

Rusio had treated her fairly, not fondly, but he lacked the harshness and inhumanity she was given elsewhere. He never did any favors for her, and he worked her hard, but he was never unreasonable. He was the main reason the memory of Key City still felt as strong as it did the day she left.

He had a solid head on his shoulders, as his father loved reminding anyone who would listen. Despite only being twelve, he more or less ran his family's farm, managing their workload, haggling at the markets, hiring workers, planning each year's crop and even doing harsh physical labor. He was very precise in his work, his greatest gift, though, was his to adapted and learn very quickly. He was a natural born prodigy to be sure. Robin felt a form of kinship with him, and he appreciated her intelligence. It was rare, but every now and then, Robin knew a solution to a problem that Rusio had difficulty with. No one else ever had even the faintest inkling, but the two of them could solve just about any problem they were faced with.

She had almost thought she would stay there forever. She told herself she wouldn't get attached, but she still knew in her heart that the friends she made there wouldn't be forgotten for a long time, if ever. She loved that place. In a way, Aldo, Cristina, Emilia, Flora, and Rusio had become her family.

"Tell me what you want, but know that I don't intend to die or be caught," Robin informed him, crossing her arms in preparation for another strike, in case he managed to break free.

He sighed and shook his head. "You misunderstand my intentions, dear lady. I simply wanted an answer to a question." He explained, locking eyes with the girl. The two held each other's gaze for a moment, not speaking until Robin's eyes drifted down.

"What is that?" Robin asked cautiously. She quickly scanned the perimeter but saw no one. He was alone, meaning he was either foolish enough to underestimate her and think he could take her alone (she was a child after all), or he still had a plan of some sort up his sleeves.

"Why would anyone want to hurt a beautiful young girl like you?" he asked innocently, his eyes giving off a faint sense of pity.

"What?" Nico Robin asked in surprise. Unconsciously she took a step back and her sprouted arms dispersed.

"I can tell, you'll grow up to be a beautiful woman, and I can't just stand by and watch such a rare beauty be squandered." He smiled, rising as calmly and brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"I... I don't understand," Robin admitted, baffled by the archer's praise. There was no way he was a bounty hunter unless he was just that skilled in deception. "What does that have to do with anything? If you believe that I did what they said I did, then how I look shouldn't matter."

"Morality is perplexing, intelligence is contextual, courage is often misunderstood... but beauty, beauty is fleeting. Does one not admire art in a museum? Does one no seek to preserve it? For this reason, I cannot abandon a lady in distress, I cannot turn my back on any woman! To do so would go against everything that I am! I may not always know the right answer, but I choose to follow the star that shines brightest and follow it wholeheartedly. Should I be wrong, so be it, but I can say that I stood by what I believed." He chuckled a little and took a deep breath.

'He thinks of beauty, in the same way I think of history, though it feels weird being complimented after so long,' Robin thought, blushing lightly.

Resting on a small boulder, he continued, "Men have to find something in their lives they can live for. For some its wine, for others it is their career, and many want to make themselves as strong as they can… none of these could ever spark my interest. Only beauty, nature's highest form of art, can do so. I guess you could say that's the reason I live. Even if I'm wrong, I won't regret it. Not if I get to enjoy the ride. That's why I want to help you. I can't believe you would do what they said."

Robin stared at the man intently. He felt so strongly about beauty and was willing to throw everything away for his belief. In a way, it was admirable. In another way, it sounded dangerous.

Rising from the rock he approached Robin, who did nothing to stop him, despite knowing the potential danger. Somewhere deep down, she trusted. Retrieving his bow and quiver, he strapped it to his back. "Now that you understand where I stand, would you kindly answer my question?" he asked, giving her those pitiful eyes that made her lower her guard.

Robin sighed, seeing no reason not to tell him. He was being honest, it was painfully clear, so she at least owed him the same. "There is a darkness inside of me, a mastery that the world fears. It threatens to swallow up all those around me without fail. Everywhere I go... death inevitably follows." The man said nothing and Robin continued. "No matter where I go, it's always the same... I'm a freak... and people fear me."

The teen shook his head slowly as if hearing a child's reasoning for something he just couldn't grasp at that age. "I don't think that." Robin turned her face towards his eyes, expecting a taunt of some kind or an insult to follow, ensuring he didn't mean what he said. All she saw was a straight face. "You could have killed me several times if you wanted to, you could have easily. Under your circumstances, running and hiding, desperate to survive, you could easily convince yourself of the innocence of your intentions. Of the justice of your actions. But you didn't." he reasoned simply, calmly.

The man grasped her shoulders comfortingly. "I watched you while I was in the village. I woke up in a field, with no knowledge of where I was or how I came to be here. I headed towards the village, but I saw you reading. You looked so peaceful. At that moment, I was captivated. I wanted to know more about you. Then I heard rumors of you, of this..." He scoffed. "Devil child... but I couldn't believe it. They insulted you and you said nothing... I could tell they were wrong about you."

Robin didn't know how to respond. Should she be upset he'd been following her? Creeped out for the same reason? Glad someone saw good in her? Hopeful for a potential ally? Relieved he didn't mean to harm her? Suspicious that he in fact did? Joy? Anger? Fear? All she could feel was her own body, pressed more tightly than it ever had been, her head swimming, her chest tight.

"If there truly is this darkness in you, Robin... which I don't believe, then I want to help you. I told you, I'm following the star that I deem to be brightest. I can see you shine, even though you've been running and hiding for how long!? Without any support or companionship or any sense of security? As a man, I cannot allow that to continue! I'll be your friend, I'll stay with you, I will protect you and stay by your side! Even if no one else does! When everyone else leaves, I will still be here." He promised, his voice growing more and more passionate as his promises got grander.

"Who are you?" Robin asked incredulously, unable to take in his speech. "A normal person wouldn't do that."

"You're right... but they should. Everyone should. I believe everyone should help everyone else... and how can I claim to believe it if I won't uphold it myself!?" he answered quizzically.

"Who are you?" Robin repeated shaking her head in disbelief.

He chuckled and clutched his chin, giving Robin a charming look. "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! I am Virion, duke of Rosanne." He beamed, puffing out his chest dramatically.

"Rosanne? I've never heard of that place." Robin admitted, her brain trying desperately to make some way for him to be believable. 'Is he pulling my leg? I've done plenty of research on world geography but it doesn't ring any bells. Is he really lying to me? That's insane… I can tell…'

The self-proclaimed legend chuckled, straightening his hair with his gloved hand. "Ha, Rosanne is the dukedom that I rule in the country of Valm." He paused and then admitted grudgingly "Well… I will someday anyway."

Suddenly her mind made the connection, a spark of memory lighting the flame of recognition in her brain. There was one old book that held the tale of Valm. Most of the scholars believed it was merely poppycock, and nearly threw it out, but Robin was fascinated by it, and they kept it simply to amuse her, admittedly childish, obsession with the fantastical kingdoms.

She remembered hearing two of them talking about her when they didn't think she was listening.

"Can you blame her for being optimistic? She's just a child after all." The first voice had said. That voice belonged to one of the older scholars, Okabe. She didn't know him very well but respected him simply because everyone else did. While he didn't seem like a bad person, she and Okabe had opposing personalities and only spoke when Robin had questions. Being able to find conundrums that most of the archeologists hadn't even considered, she would often get tossed from one scholar to another until she was eventually directed to the elder. He usually had at least a theory, if not a solid answer, for each of her questions.

"It is hard to believe, but she is only eight, after all." This voice belonged to Ayuri, a younger woman and one of the few female archeologists. Ayuri had unofficially taken over the role as Robin's mother ever since she joined the library. She was Robin's main source of constant nourishment, a service her aunt and uncle neglected as often as not. Ayuri spent the most time with Robin, once trying to take her on a relaxing picnic to take her mind off of the stress, only for Robin to bring the conversation around to archeology once again. Ayuri had simply laughed and entertained her, their conversation buzzing with geological formations and mysterious, supposedly haunted islands.

Robin paused for a moment, trying to recall the specifics of Valm. She bit her lip, hoping she was remembering correctly, and then began questioning Virion. "Valm... the country across from the Halidom of the Ylisse?"

"Why yes. Is that where I am? Ylisse? I seem to be lost... though I don't know how I got to Ylisse," Virion explained, casually enough for Robin to raise an eyebrow, not that Virion noticed. He started thinking hard, stroking his chin in contemplation. "Perhaps I was kidnapped... that might explain the memory loss... but how did I get all the way inland, and with no captors to speak of?"

"You aren't in Ylisse," Robin stated quietly, worried about how he would take the news, but also wanting him to understand the full gravity of the situation he was in. He had to tell him, he deserved to know, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"What? Hmu... so I guess I'm still in Valm..." Virion scoffed lightly. "And you've never heard of Rosanne. It's the crown jewel of this fine land."

"You aren't in Valm either," Robin added quietly, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously? Look I'm not that good with geography but there's no way I would be able to get to Plegia or Regina Ferox in the time I've been gone. It's only been a week! I checked the calendar and everything! So tell me where I am!" Virion demanded, then, pausing, he touched Robin's shoulder comfortingly when he noticed Robin was avoiding his gaze.

Robin looked up slowly and explained, "You're in a world..." Robin began but paused as Virion rolled his eyes sarcastically. She shot him a menacing glare and he raised his hands in mock apology. Biting her lip, she continued hesitantly. "A world where your world is a myth!"

"W...what?!" Virion asked staggering back, the shock of Robin's statement clearly having a big impact on him. "What are you saying!?"

"Have you heard of Hoshido and Nohr?" Robin asked solemnly, assuming he had. If he was from Ylisse, then the other two should

"Y...yes..." Virion nodded slowly, trying to understand the meaning behind her words. "The two mythical kingdoms."

Robin was a bit surprised that Ylisse viewed Nohr and Hoshido as legends, even though here Ylisse was a legend as well. "In this world, Ylisse, just like Nohr and Hoshido are mythical kingdoms, things that archeologists consider essentially a fairy tale." Robin sighed, regretful for both Virion's predicament and her own. "I wish I could have met you back on Ohara… it would have been nice to interview you and learn more about Ylisse… too bad it's gone now."

"What do you mean? Ohara is the island you're from right? An entire island can't just disappear… right?" Virion asked, trying to avoid the implications of being in a separate reality.

Robin exhaled despondently and looked down.

"You're kidding, there's no way..." He gasped in astonishment but was interrupted by the scuffling sounds of a large crowd, hurrying up the mountain. The two turned to see several of the villagers, eighteen or so, coming up on of the passages. The group of civilians was several minutes behind Robin and Virion if they kept the same speed the two had been keeping.

"She couldn't have gotten far! Find her and the seventy-nine million Beri bounty is ours!" one of the villagers yelled.

"Crap, they're here," Virion groaned. Grabbing Robin's hand, he began dashing up the hill. "If we can get up to the hill we'll lose them."

After reaching the forest, they ran for several more minutes, following a random path. After not hearing any sounds, they decided to stop. Finding a cave to hide in, Robin and Virion found several logs and started a fire inside the cave, which stretched several miles, farther than either of them could see. Hiding in the back of it, the two began warming up.

Rubbing his shoulders, Virion snarled. "I can't believe anyone would treat a woman like that. It's despicable."

"I'm used to it… People always assume the worst, because of the rumors and the bounty on my head," Robin muttered emotionlessly.

"Regardless, it's inexcusable," Virion growled. He turned to the girl. "So tell me: why are you being targeted by the government?"

Robin whimpered quietly and looked down.

Virion waved his hands to try to stop her. "I'm sorry… You don't have to tell me anything that'll make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to…"

"It began when my mother left me on Ohara to search for the Rio Poneglyph. I was two years old."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They destroyed an entire island! Those… those bastards!" Virion snapped. He rose and clenched his fists in anger. Robin tried to follow, but couldn't. Unable to move below her waist, she gasped. Virion knelt down by her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't move my legs," she grunted, trying and failing to force her feet to function. "I didn't notice at first since I was so wrapped up in my reminiscence, but once I tried to stand I noticed. It must be some form of paralysis. The villagers must have poisoned the food I had before I left."

"If they've thought this far ahead, then they probably still have some kind of plan. We're probably not safe here," Virion noted, gathering his bow and quiver. "How long do you think it'll be before the Marines get here?"

"They'll reach Ruby Island in a few more hours tops… and they'll be in the forest in half an hour after that. You're right, we can't stay here." She groaned, her voice strained. "If only I could get up."

Virion kicked the logs over, smoldering the fire, then hunched down beside Robin. "Here, get on."

"W…what!?" Robin screamed, both surprised by Virion's eagerness to be useful and terrified at the idea of putting all of her trust in someone other than herself.

"We don't have time to argue. If I'm gonna to carry you, it'll slow us down. If we don't want the Marines to find you, we need to hurry." Virion insisted, patting his back as if to urge her along.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Robin asked, drawing her arms back into her Dos Fluer position. "This could also be a part of your plan. I can't move, if you were gonna betray me, now would be the perfect time."

"I told you, I'm not the kind of person who can turn his back on a lady in need." He swallowed anxiously as Robin formed arms on the back of his neck. "I'm not lying! Look at me." He dropped down to his knees and stared at Robin. "I am not with them... I'm with you. I promised. I have no ties to this world's government, in fact, I think I hate them after hearing what they did to Ohara, but I know you. I want to help you, not the people that destroyed your home."

Robin looked deep into his eyes, looking for the look of deceit she had seen countless times. Once she identified it, their entire facade fell apart. But... but she didn't see deceit. Nor did she see fear, another prevalent feature in most. If she wanted to she could kill him easily, and yet... he was not afraid. Every human values their life above all else, but his eyes, they carried in them concern. Not for himself, but for her. Genuine worry. The kind of worry for a friend. He was worried about her, about the Marines that were coming for her.

He wasn't lying. She knew those eyes... the eye Jaguar D. Saul gave her as he wished her well on his own deathbed. It was something that couldn't be understood by logic, it surpassed that. She couldn't doubt those eyes, not without spitting in the face of the man who died so she could live.

After what seemed like minutes, Robin nodded, whispering "I trust you" and wrapped her arms around his neck. Virion stood up and began running towards the entrance to the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair managed to get out of the forest without encountering Marines, probably due to Robin forging several fake trails for the Marines to follow with her Devil Fruit, which, surprisingly, the poison didn't effect. After several hours, towards the end of their trek, Robin, who had fallen asleep after Virion's urgings, began to feel her legs again.

They took off towards a port town called Anchor Town, where Virion purchased a small caravel, with a lower deck that had a small food storage, and two bedrooms. He also purchased a sail, as the caravel didn't originally come with one.

As they drifted towards Orange Town, Virion simply accepting Robin's directions, Virion chuckled. "I guess bullion is incredibly valuable here… even more so than back home. We'll be good for some time with my country's gold. Good thing I had some on me."

"Should you really be spending your country's coffers on a fugitive?" Robin asked calmly, not expecting him to change his mind. Part of her was legitimately concerned, but another, larger part of her, wanted to be reassured that she was worth it, to hear once again, positive affirmation of her worth.

"Don't worry, what I have here barely equates to pocket change... though here it seems to be the entirety of your royal treasury." He laughed, and sat down, clearly thinking of his home. The two were currently sitting in the bridge, which had the ship's wheel, several seats, and various maps, none of which were of any use to them.

"You miss Rosanne?" Robin inquired hesitantly. Part of her wanted to know more about her new friend, a part of her, her yearning for knowledge that had driven her to her career as an archeologist. Forget unexplored ruins, this was literally an insight into an entirely new culture, thought to be but a myth. How could she not be excited by the possibility? "What was it like?" She asked, standing up from her seat and moving closer to him, leaning against the wall.

Virion sighed deeply and looked down. "Father and mother were grooming me to be the perfect gentleman by shoving all of their fancy nobility down my throat. I guess after years of being surrounded by it, it's starting to wear off on me. While I'm not the most noble thing ever… I'm sure they won't give up until I am." He bit his lip and leaned on the boat's gunwale. "I guess you could say I'm in a rebellious stage," he joked.

After not hearing anything for several seconds, he looked to his left and Virion saw several tears forming, though the girl was silent. "Hey… are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

She looked up, sobbing. "I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just thinking about my mother." She whimpered, drying her eyes with her hand. "I've been running for so long… I haven't been able to mourn her. I guess I'm just now feeling that it's safe to cry."

Virion, paused, not sure of how to proceed. He had been taught about all of the correct actions that should be taken when addressing noblewomen, but none of them covered how to comfort a sobbing lady. As his mother once said, "Proper ladies are to never show sorrow. It is beneath them. Their job is to be their husband's comfort. How can they do this if they themselves need to be comforted? A woman should never lay her emotions bare before any man under any circumstances."

So needless to say, Virion was a bit hesitant, but eventually pulled her close to him. He worried for a moment that it was the wrong move, but she quickly grabbed his shirt and stuffed her face into his chest and began sobbing. There was no awkwardness, no shame, no judgments… no hesitation. The idea that a girl this young was this broken made Virion sick.

To say Virion had maternal instincts was absurd. He was a man after all. But all humans have a natural comforting mechanism, and Robin had triggered it. After all, he hadn't seen his mother in over a week, as well. He had been coping fine at first, his mother had never been a frequent part of his life. But now he knew she was gone, probably for good. His entire home, his country, his friends, his family… all gone.

Or to be more accurate, he was gone. They were probably worried sick about him.

He had known this of course but the realization had yet to have its full impact. But now… seeing this girl sob for her lost family, he recalled all the time he had spent with his family. The picnics he had had as an infant before his family had been torn apart by work. His first violin recital that he had performed. Granted it was his last, seeing as he had no talent for the instrument, but his father had still smiled and tussled his hair all the same.

Robin stopped sobbing and pulled away from Virion, rubbing her tear soaked eyes. "Sorry, I just haven't been able to mourn properly since my mom… you know," she finished weakly.

"You've been on the run for three years… and you're just now crying?" Virion asked, his grip tightening. "Well don't worry about it, from now on, I'll keep you safe." He promised adamantly.

"Thank you." Robin smiled, hugging Virion once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Robin sat, looking the Ylissean tactician who had closed his eyes, seeming to process her story. "Believe me now?" she asked inquisitively, taking a sip from a glass that Sanji had brought her.

"You think I could doubt you after hearing that? That's Virion alright. But he never told us anything about coming to another world. Perhaps that was Future Virion. No, you said he was a teen… so it would be the same Virion regardless." the white haired man contemplated, his breathing steady and even as he sat in deep thought. "But how did he get here… and how did he get back?"

"I honestly can't say, we had many…. adventures, if you will, but one day many years after we first met…" She paused, biting her lip. "We were being pursued by Marines. We got separated. I never saw him again," Robin informed dejectedly, lowering her head despondently.

"And you're sure this is the same guy? Not some coincidence?" Nami asked, giving the other girl a comforting smile.

"No doubt about it, that's Virion," the tactician affirmed, rising to stand. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

The female Robin bit her lip and glanced at Nami. "Yes, but it is best if we save that for another time. There are some things I prefer we kept between me and him, but I'd allow you to hear it. Who knows, we don't know what will help you."

Nami smirked and began elbowing Robin teasingly. "Something you don't want me to know about… hmm… I wonder what that could be. I'm sure Sanji wouldn't like to hear about that."

"If you're insinuating we did anything sexual then you are mistaken," Robin denied, humphing and turning away. She turned to the other Robin and stared for a moment.

"What?" The tactician asked, briefly wondering if there was something on his face.

"Sanji tells me you are married. Is that correct tactician?" Robin asked, her face a steady and solid mask, devoid of emotion.

"Yeah…" Robin answered, confused at her question. "Why?"

"Did…" She paused for a moment before taking a light breath, almost unnoticeable, and continued. "Did Virion ever marry?"

Robin was a bit taken back by the question, but in retrospect, it made a lot of sense. The two must have spent a lot of time together, growing up at such a confusing age with no real guidance. "Yeah, to a woman named Sully."

"The one that hits as hard as Nami?" Robin asked, quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"The very same. They seem to work well together, somehow. I don't quite get it completely." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh… I see. Well… I'm glad he's happy," Robin muttered, unconvincingly.

"Robin," Nami muttered, grabbing the archeologist's shoulder consolingly.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you for memories this old and this painful to be dredged back up again," the newest crew member apologized.

"No, it's fine," the raven haired woman insisted, sniffling and clearing her throat. "I've moved on, I've made such wonderful friends."

"HEY ROBIN! We've hit land! Come on, we're going to go buy some stuff for you!" Luffy yelled, from a location that neither Robin could pinpoint due to the sheer volume of the scream.

"We better go, captain's orders," the female Robin said, rising and extending her hand to the tactician.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, grabbing her outstretched hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Murasakino! Jones and Tanaka have spotted Captain Baku Shidori's ship 'The Floating Prison.' They are about to board sir!" A Marine with a golden overcoat announced. The Marine had a clean-shaven look, dark blue eyes and hair like coals from a fire. He was very well built and a sheathed sword hung snugly at his side.

"Is that you, Faustus?" the Marine commander asked, rubbing his black, unfocused eyes and yawning. His hair was frizzy and standing on end, a clear sign of his midday nap. His bed was a mess of heavy wools blankets, throw pillows and what appeared to be bloodstains.

"Yes sir, I came to wake you up, Commander Murasakino. We received one of Captain Baku's nightingales around an hour ago, but chose to let you sleep." Faustus explained, bowing respectfully. "We were starting to worry you would sleep all day."

Yawning, the commander stumbled out of bed, rolling off of it and landing on his head. "Yeesh… I guess these are some of the side effects Vegapunk spoke of. I'll be sure to submit some kind of note to him about it." Tossing on his Marine uniform, he turned to his underling. "By the way, Faustus?"

"Yes, Commander?" Faustus asked respectfully, fiddling with his sword, a habit Baku noticed the younger Marine only indulged in in the presence of senior officers.

"Call me Bībā. You're a Lieutenant Commander, so you're basically an equal." Bībā insisted as the two exited his room. Several chore boys stopped to salute the two, before going back to swabbing.

"But you have applied for that Rear Admiral position, didn't you? You'd be skipping three ranks? If you get the promotion you'll be far higher than me," Faustus argued, climbing up the stairs to reach the upper deck.

"Only because you haven't had the field time I've had. You are still young, but you've gotten so far. You're quite lucky," Bībā concluded, shielding his eyes against the light of the sun.

"Good one, Commander." Faustus chuckled, approaching the guardrail where the Floating Prison was approaching.

"You'll surpass me someday, I have no doubt about that. You've proven you have what it takes." Bībā surmised, clasping the

"MURASKINO!" Baku howled from the head of the ship, which was slowing to board Bībā's ship, the Longana.

"It's going to be a long day isn't it, Faustus?" Bībā said sighing, removing his hands from his ears, which he had fortunately placed there as soon as he caught sight of Baku. They knew each other, and one quickly learned, being around Baku, about how to make him slightly more tolerable.

"To be fair, the day's almost over," the Lieutenant Commander reasoned.

"That won't help," the Commander sighed, then, straightened up as Baku sauntered across the gangplank. "Welcome Captain, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Bībā asked stiltedly, trying to avoid disrespecting the Captain. Bībā had several secrets he was keeping from his senior, and it would be best to keep his distance as much as possible. Knowing the Captain, he wouldn't be pleased with any of them. The less reason Bībā gave for the Baku to instigate, the better.

"I assume you got the reading on your Devil Fruit Radar?" Baku asked, removing his device from his pocket.

"No, I was asleep," Bībā dissuaded, hoping the Captain wouldn't catch on. Fortunately for him, his superior wasn't the most intelligent of the Marines.

"WHAT! You fell asleep!" Baku raged, slight steam coming off of his forehead.

While the Captain and Commander were talking, Momi had snuck along to Faustus. "Hello handsome, it's been too long," she purred seductively, pressing her body him.

"Far too long," Faustus agreed, stroking Momi's short hair, much to the anger and jealousy of Momi's subordinates. Faustus and Bībā's men, on the other hand, were giving wolf whistles and cheering their leader on.

"We should make up for lost time then," Momi whispered, kissing the Lieutenant Commander deeply, stroking his back as she pulled him even closer.

"You're so lucky, Faustus!" One of the Marines cheered, causing the two to pause their passionate embrace.

"You don't know the half of it," Faustus said, winking slyly at the soldier.

"Momi! Save it for later," Baku barked, and the two Lieutenant Commanders pulled apart grudgingly. "As I was saying! We sensed a spike of energy and went to check it out."

"What did you find?" Bībā asked, trying hard to stifle a yawn.

"Straw Hat Luffy, as well as the cause of the spike; a man with lightning powers," Baku scoffed, angrily recalling the fight and he clutched his arm, which still was in great pain.

'The Straw Hat crew… The time is approaching.' Bībā thought but quickly attempted to move on to keep the Captain from being suspicious. "But the ruler of Skypeia has the only recorded Lightning Devil Fruit… I think I would have heard some news if he died… I'll contact Vegapunk about it."

Withdrawing a parchment from his pouch, Bībā turned to Baku, "More importantly… have you heard the news? About the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates?

"I heard he was captured by Blackbeard." Momi interrupted, grabbing, and then passing the paper to the Commander.

Bībā nodded and pointed at the parchment. "I found this making the rounds on a pirate ship, but I don't know how true it is. It's not even coded after all. Seems just like idle bragging." Bībā paused for a moment, shrugging his shoulders. "Though this is just a rumor so far. I've yet to hear anything official. But I did get a summons back to Navy Headquarters. If it is more than just talk, then we can safely assume the two are connected."

"The Second Division Commander… Fire Fist Ace? Isn't that Garp's grandson?" Faustus asked, scratching his chin in thought.

Bībā nodded affirmatively. "And Straw Hat's brother, if I remember correctly from Garp." He chuckled fondly. "Man, for such a big guy that geezer cannot hold his liquor."

"So what you're saying is we should pursue Straw Hat," Baku snickered, clenching his fist tightly.

Commander Murasakino shrugged. "That's an option, I suppose. I am a bit curious about this Lightning man, but I don't think it's time yet," he said, thinking out loud.

"What was that?" Baku asked, surveying the younger man suspiciously. "Something's up with you."

"Oh, it's just that… Well, I submitted my application for Rear Admiral so I want to be near Navy Headquarters in case I'm called in. Wouldn't want to give a halfhearted chase right?" Bībā laughed nervously, hoping the Captain wouldn't question further.

The captain was a chaser. His Devil Fruit was best suited to capturing other Devil Fruit users. Most pirates that dared venture out into the waters of the Grand Line were supported by at least one such pirate. As such, Baku's main job was to pursue and detain these criminals. He was also a hunter by nature. He trained birds to act as messengers, the nightingales being his signature calling card, and was an expert tracker. Giving up a target he had gotten in his crosshair was unacceptable in the Captain's mind.

"You, a Rear Admiral?!" Baku laughed, clutching his side as he doubled over. "Come on kid, get real. I've applied for an Admiral position several times and nothing has come of it yet. Even if you refused the Captain promotion, they aren't just gonna give you three advancements."

'Maybe if you bothered to show up to the meetings instead of going off on your own escapades you could be a Vice-Admiral by now,' Bībā thought, thinking back on the Captain's horrendous attendance record.

"Regardless, we should heed the summons, wouldn't want to screw up my chances of becoming a Rear Admiral right?" the Commander asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah sure, hopefully, we can get Straw Hat to come to us," Baku thought giddily. "Next time I'll crush them, Straw Hat and Lightning Boy."

"So we're agreed then? We'll head to Navy Headquarters and receive this assignment or whatever it is. Momi, Faustus?" he asked, turning to the couple.

Faustus was holding Momi in the air, bridal style, and the two had already begun heading towards the private quarters. "Intellexit Commander. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some martial duties to attend to," Faustus smirked, taking his wife away.

"Poka!" Momi called out before the two disappeared from sight.

"What was that?" Baku asked, trying to understand the foreign language as though the idea of alternating languages surprised him. Strange, considering his habit of doing the same.

"Understood and see ya, in that order." The Commander sighed, rubbing his eyes in mock stress in order to close his eyes for a brief moment without getting noticed. "I think we should contact Smoker, get the Five Nightmares together you know?"

"That baka? No thanks, I don't like him." Baku spat, that particular Marine being a sensitive issue with the Captain.

"Whatever, we'll head to Paradise Island and restock, just don't cause any trouble," Murasakino ordered, rubbing his eyes and slowly skulking off towards his bed. "Capiche?" he asked, causing all the Marines present to groan.

Author's Notes:

Edward Suoh: I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of Thousand Sunny's Tactician: Another Robin, it was especially long, it should be after six long months. Just so you know, nothing here was done on accident, all the names and languages have meaning and foreshadowing. Feel free to follow the rabbit hole and see what you find. It goes deep. Whether you get close or not, it will all tie together, I promise.

Luffy: Please support and leave feedback in a review. It's greatly appreciated.

Edward Suoh: I don't know how long each chapter will be from now on, but I doubt it'll be 24,000 words again. With that said, until next time, this is Edward Suoh, signing off.


End file.
